Hard Spel
by Flowerhead101
Summary: Kort na elkaar vinden er een aantal brute moorden plaats in Maastricht. Bij het eerste slachtoffer wordt het kaartje van Wolfs gevonden. Als er ook een tweede slachtoffer wordt gevonden die gelinkt kan worden aan rechercheur Wolfs rijst de vraag wat er aan de hand is.


Zodra Eva en Wolfs 's ochtends aan het begin van hun dienst de kantoortuin van het politiebureau binnen liepen werden ze geroepen. "Van Dongen, Wolfs! Kunnen jullie even hier komen?" riep Mechels vanuit haar kantoor, zonder op te kijken van haar eigen papierwerk. "Er is vanochtend vroeg een lijk gevonden in de Wolfstraat. Willen jullie daar zo snel mogelijk naar toe gaan, voordat het echt druk wordt in die winkelstraat?"

"Oh, dat is echt een zaak voor jou, Wolfs" grapte Eva, terwijl ze direct rechtsomkeert maakten en terug naar de auto liepen. Wolfs gezicht vertrok in een grimas. "Ha-ha. Wat zijn we weer grappig Van Dongen."

"Tja, je kent me hè." Ondertussen reden ze naar het centrum van de stad. "Ik hoop dat het nog een beetje rustig is op de plaats delict. Zoals Mechels zei, die straat ligt echt midden in het centrum. Het wordt lastig om rustig te werken als iedereen het slachtoffer kan zien liggen."

"Nou, dan moeten we maar opschieten. Goed begin van de dag wel, gelijk een dodelijk slachtoffer van een misdaad." reageerde Wolfs.

Voordat Eva kon reageren waren ze bij de PD aangekomen. Zodra ze uitstapten kwam een agent in uniform naar hen toe. Hij hen allebei even kort aan, voordat zijn blik op Wolfs bleef rusten. "Bent u rechercheur Floris Wolfs?"

"Dat klopt."

"Kunt u dan direct even bij het lichaam komen kijken?" Wolfs en Eva keken elkaar even kort aan, allebei met een vragende blik in hun ogen. Toen haalde Wolfs zijn schouders op. "Tuurlijk kunnen we dat." Samen met Eva liep hij naar het lichaam. Ze doken onder het afzetlint door en kwamen direct oog in oog te staan met het lijk.

"Nou, dat lijkt me duidelijk," zei Eva. Het hoofd van het slachtoffer zat onder het bloed en zijn schedel was duidelijk ingeslagen. "Wat weten we van hem?" vroeg ze aan de agent die met hen meegelopen was.

"Het is Anthony Vermeer, een zakenman uit Amsterdam. Vermoedelijk verbleef hij in het Derlon hotel."

"Waarom denken jullie dat?" vroeg Wolfs, terwijl hij zich over het slachtoffer heen boog om hem beter te bekijken.

"Het is hier vlakbij, en hij had een pasje van het hotel op zak."

"Prima, dan gaan we daar zo maar even kijken. Maar waarom moest ik direct hierheen komen?" vroeg Wolfs aan de agent.

"Kent u het slachtoffer?" vroeg de agent met een ernstig gezicht.

Wolfs bestudeerde de man nog eens goed. "Nee, ik heb hem nooit eerder gezien. Waarom?"

De agent overhandigde Wolfs een plastic zak met daarin een met bloed bedekt pasje. "Hij had uw kaartje bij zich…"

Wolfs staarde naar het bewijsstuk. Het was inderdaad het kaartje dat hij aan mensen gaf als hij hen de mogelijkheid wilde geven om contact met hem op te nemen. Opeens voelde hij Eva's hand op zijn schouder. Ze duwde hem een beetje weg van de agent en boog naar hem toe. "Ken je hem echt niet?" vroeg ze.

Wolfs keek haar strak aan. "Natuurlijk niet! Anders had ik het echt wel gezegd, wat denk je wel niet!" Gefrustreerd haalde hij zijn hand door zijn haren. "Ik heb die man echt nog nooit gezien, Eef."

"Ook niet in Amsterdam?"

"Nee, ook niet in Amsterdam nee."

"Hoe komt hij dan aan jouw kaartje?"

"Weet ik veel. Ik geef die dingen aan zo veel mensen weg… Of misschien via-via…"

Eva zuchtte. "Nou goed, we wachten het rapport van de Technische Recherche wel af. Wie weet vinden ze vingerafdrukken of DNA op dat kaartje of die man." Ze waren beiden even stil, tot dat Eva zei "Kom, we gaan naar dat hotel. Eens kijken of ze meneer Vermeer daar wel kennen."

"Ken jij dat hotel?" vroeg Wolfs aan Eva terwijl ze er naar toe liepen.

"Alleen van naam. Het is een chique tent, je moet wel wat centen hebben om daar te kunnen overnachten."

"Dat lijkt me voor Vermeer ook geen probleem. Zag je zijn kleren? Allemaal merkkleding. En hij had zijn gouden horloge nog om. We kunnen een roofoverval dus uitsluiten."

Eenmaal bij het hotel aangekomen liepen ze direct naar de receptie. Eva nam het voortouw. "Goedemiddag, mijn naam is Evan van Dongen, recherche Maastricht. Dit is mijn collega Wolfs. Is ene Anthony Vermeer hier te gast?" Terwijl Eva de receptioniste benaderde keek Wolfs wat om zich heen. Het hotel had inderdaad een luxe uitstraling, met dikke rode vloerbedekking en lederen banken in de lobby.

De jongedame achter de balie keek Eva met grote ogen aan terwijl zij haar riedeltje af ging. "Ik zal even in het systeem kijken, de naam zegt mij persoonlijk niets maar ik ben een aantal dagen vrij geweest." Het meisje typte wat op het toetsenbord en keek weer op. "Ja, de heer Vermeer heeft hier gisterenmiddag ingecheckt, samen met een vrouw."

Dat bracht Wolfs zijn aandacht snel weer terug op de receptioniste. "Heb je ook een naam van die mevrouw?"

"Anna de Jong."

"En weet je of ze hier nu aanwezig is?" vroeg Eva.

"Oh, dat zou ik niet weten mevrouw. We hebben veel gasten en aangezien ik deze mensen niet zelf heb ingecheckt…" verontschuldigde het meisje zich.

"Dan zouden we graag even in hun kamer kijken," zei Eva vastberaden.

"Dat zou ik even met de manager moeten overleggen. Heeft u een moment?" En voordat Eva of Wolfs kon reageren had ze de telefoon al gepakt en was ze met iemand in gesprek. Even later hing ze op en pakte ze de loper. "Alstublieft, het is kamer 224, op de tweede verdieping."

Nadat Eva enkele malen op de kamerdeur geklopt had en niemand reageerde gebruikte ze de loper om de deur open te maken. Het eerste wat opviel toen Eva en Wolfs de kamer in konden kijken was de rotzooi; de lakens van het bed lagen verkreukeld half op het bed en half op de grond, damesondergoed lag verspreid over de vloer en op het dressoir was een fles rode wijn omgevallen.

"Zo," fluite Wolfs terwijl hij de kamer verder inliep. "Die hebben het wel naar hun zin gehad vannacht."

"Nou, daar zou ik niet zo zeker van zijn," kwam Eva's stem uit de badkamer. "Bel de collega's maar, we hebben hier een tweede PD."

Wolf liep snel naar haar toe. Zodra hij de badkamer binnenstapte rook hij de penetrante geur van bloed, veel bloed. Toen hij een hoekje om stapte en in het bad kon kijken, zag hij direct waar de geur vandaan kwam. Een mooie vrouw met een slank figuur lag naakt in het bad. Haar ogen waren nog open en staarden in het niets. Er zat geen water in het bad, maar haar lichaam baadde in enkele centimeters bloed.

Terwijl Wolfs nog niet weg kon kijken van het tweede slachtoffer, bestudeerde Eva iets in de spiegel. "Wolfs, ken je haar wel?" vroeg ze.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd, maar realiseerde dat ze dat niet kon zien. "Nee, ook niet."

Ze waren beiden even stil, tot dat Wolfs de stilte verbrak. "Waarom vraag je dat?"

Eva reageerde niet direct, dus wendde Wolfs zijn blik van het lijk af en richtte zich op de rug van zijn partner.

"Wat heb je daar?" vroeg hij.

"Ik denk dat je nog eens goed moet na gaan denken of je deze mensen echt niet kent, Wolfs. Want Mechels gaat dit anders niet zo leuk vinden."

Eva zette een stap opzij en zo werd de spiegel zelf zichtbaar voor Wolfs. Het gehele oppervlak van de spiegel was bedekt in bloed. Aan de randen waren wat vingers zichtbaar, die het bloed duidelijk hadden uitgesmeerd. Het was niet zozeer het gruwelijke beeld dat Wolfs deed slikken, dan de woorden die in het bloed geschreven waren.

' _Zij waren als jij Wolfs. Ook jij zult boeten.'_

Eenmaal terug op het bureau riep Mechels hen weer direct haar kamer binnen. "Doe de deur even achter je dicht, Van Dongen." Daarna richtte ze haar blik op Wolfs.

"Wolfs. Enig idee wat dit allemaal te betekenen heeft?"

Wolfs zuchtte. "Nee, echt niet. Ik heb me de hele weg terug naar het bureau suf gepiekerd of ik die mensen ken, maar ik zou echt niet weten waarvan."

Mechels keek hem doordringend aan. "Amsterdam?" vroeg ze.

"Ik weet het echt niet," verzekerde Wolfs haar. "En Amsterdam is ondertussen ook alweer jaren geleden. Ik weet echt niet meer wie ik daar via mijn werk allemaal ben tegengekomen. Privé ken ik ze in ieder geval zeker niet."

"Goed. We halen ze door het systeem om te kijken of er een connectie is met een van je oude zaken, hier of in Amsterdam. Wat zijn verder jullie volgende stappen?"

"We willen kijken wat de connectie is tussen Vermeer en De Jong. Ook willen we met hun familie spreken, om er achter te komen wat voor mensen het waren," reageerde Eva.

"Prima. Ga daar inderdaad maar mee verder. En houd me op de hoogte! Wolfs, jij gaat nergens meer in je eentje naar toe. Deze twee zeer brute moorden zijn overduidelijk tegen jou gericht en ik wil niet dat jij een volgend doelwit wordt, als je dat niet al bent. We gaan het ze in ieder geval niet gemakkelijk maken, begrepen?"

Wolfs knikte.

Eenmaal weer in de kantoortuin kwam Romeo meteen naar hen toe. "Vermeer heeft daar gisteren rond een uur of twee ingecheckt, samen met Anna de Jong," begon hij.

"Ja Romeo, dat wisten we al. Heb je nog wat nieuws?"

"Nou, Vermeer komt uit Amsterdam en heeft daar een vrouw en twee kinderen. En De Jong komt eveneens uit Amsterdam. Ook zij is getrouwd, maar dan zonder kinderen."

Eva en Wolfs keken elkaar aan. "Dan kwamen ze hier vast niet enkel voor zaken," reageerde Eva cynisch. "Was dat alles?"

"Ze kwamen vaker in dat hotel, ongeveer een keer per maand. Elke keer bleven ze een lang weekend en dan vertrokken ze weer. Maar ze kwamen nooit tegelijkertijd aan, ze spraken altijd af in de lobby van het hotel."

"Zijn er camera's in die lobby? Misschien heeft iemand hen vanuit de lobby gevolgd naar hun kamer of de straat op." Terwijl hij sprak liep Wolfs heen en weer te ijsberen.

"De beelden zijn al opgevraagd, ik verwacht ze binnen een uur hier te hebben," reageerde Romeo triomfantelijk.

"Goed werk Romeo!" Eva gaf hem een klopje op zijn schouder, waardoor Romeo een glimlach niet kon onderdrukken.

"Dus, wat hebben we nu allemaal? Vermeer wordt gevonden op straat, met een pasje van een hotel waar we vervolgens De Jong hebben gevonden. Dat was een duidelijk spoor om te volgen, vind je niet?" Zo vatte Wolfs hun bevindingen kort samen.

"Vergeet niet dat er ook hele duidelijke verwijzingen naar jou zijn. Dat eerste lijk lag in de Wolfstraat, en ik denk niet dat dat toeval is…" Vulde Eva aan.

"Nee, dat zal wel niet." Wolfs draaide zich weg van Eva, maar keerde plotseling weer naar haar toe. "Jezus Eef, ik weet dat ik een klootzak kan zijn, maar waarom dan twee mensen vermoorden?!"

Eva liep naar Wolfs toe en legde haar hand op zijn schouder. "Dat weet ik ook niet Wolfs, maar daar gaan we achter komen en we gaan de dader pakken. Jij en ik, samen."

"Tja," zuchtte Wolfs. "Laten we eerst maar eens met mevrouw Vermeer en meneer De Jong gaan praten. Wie weet is er gewoon sprake van een wraakzuchtige partner die geen zin meer had in een vreemdgaande man en of vrouw."

"Dat wordt dan een dagje Amsterdam. Rij jij?" vroeg Eva, terwijl ze haar jas al aandeed en richting de auto liep.

Eenmaal in de auto bleek dat het verkeer gelukkig meeviel en ze goed door konden rijden. "Wanneer was je voor het laatst in Amsterdam?" vroeg Eva aan Wolfs.

Het duurde even voordat hij reageerde. "Een paar weken geleden. Een goede vriendin van Fleur van de toneelschool had een voorstelling, en aangezien Fleur er zelf niet bij kon zijn vroeg ze aan mij of ik wilde gaan kijken." Hij was weer even stil, en Eva liet hem nadenken. "Dan kan ik natuurlijk geen 'nee' zeggen," voegde Wolfs er zachtjes aan toe.

"Maar je hebt niemand gezien die je kende? Het is wel heel toevallig dat jij niet zo heel lang geleden in Amsterdam bent geweest, en dat vervolgens twee mensen uit Amsterdam in Maastricht, in de Wolfstraat nota bene, worden vermoord."

"Jezus Eef, dat ik pas in Amsterdam was kan toch gewoon toeval zijn geweest? Zo ken ik je helemaal niet, om zo in complottheorieën te geloven. Sterker nog, je verzint ze gewoon waar ik bij zit," reageerde Wolfs met een grinnik in zijn stem.

"Ja, lach er maar om!" Eva reageerde op haar beurt chagrijnig. "Je kunt wel zeggen dat het complottheorieën zijn, maar het kost ook tijd om zo iets te plannen. Jij denkt misschien dat het toeval is, maar ik denk dat het allemaal veel meer gepland is dan wij nu denken of kunnen vermoeden. Als iemand jou daar heeft gezien en bedacht heeft dat hij kennelijk wraak op jou moet nemen, dan heeft hij een tijd lang moeten zoeken naar twee overspelige mensen uit Amsterdam die regelmatig naar Maastricht kwamen. Daar gaat ook tijd in zitten."

"Ik vind het allemaal maar ver gezocht hoor Eva. Ik ben al jaren niet voor privé zaken in Amsterdam geweest, hooguit een enkele keer voor recherchewerk. En die ene keer dat ik er wel ben zou iemand mij zien en bedenken dat hij toch wel wraak op mij wil nemen? En waarvoor dan? Ik geloof het gewoon allemaal niet zo."

"Ik heb ook niet alle antwoorden Wolfs, daarom zijn we de hele zaak nog aan het onderzoeken. Maar ik wil gewoon dat je voorzichtig doet!" Eva legde haar hand op Wolf's bovenbeen. "Ik wil niet dat je dit naast je neerlegt alsof het allemaal niets is en vervolgens allemaal stomme risico's gaat nemen en dat er straks echt wat gebeurt alleen maar omdat je niet wilt laten zien dat dit wat met je doet!" Eva's stem werd steeds harder en kwader totdat ze de laatste woorden bijna uitschreeuwde. Plots was het stil in de auto.

Wolfs draaide zijn rechterhand zodat hij haar hand beter vast kon pakken en er zachtjes in kon knijpen. Hij was even stil voordat hij reageerde. "Eva, ik beloof je; ik zal voorzichtig doen. Maar ik wil ook niet op de zaken vooruitlopen. Tot nu toe weten we eigenlijk maar heel weinig, dus we kunnen wel over van alles en nog wat speculeren, maar ik denk dat we beter gewoon ons werk kunnen doen en uitzoeken wie die moorden heeft gepleegd. Dan komen we vanzelf ook bij degene die mij bedreigd."

Eva knikte en herpakte zicht. "Je hebt gelijk. Wat weten we over de weduwe en weduwnaar?"

"Beide gezinnen leken gelukkig getrouwd; geen financiële problemen of iets in die richting. Beide nabestaanden komen niet in ons systeem voor, hooguit voor een parkeerboete. Eigenlijk helemaal niet dus," antwoordde Wolfs.

"Nou, er moet toch wel iets zijn? Elk huisje heeft zijn kruisje enzo?"

"Okee, helemaal niets behalve dan partners die vreemd gingen," verbeterde Wolfs zich. "Voor sommigen is het motief genoeg, maar die mensen zijn op wel heel brute wijze vermoord als het enkel om wraak van een echtgenoot gaat."

"Liefde kan vreemde dingen met mensen doen. Die gezinsdrama's kondigen zich ook niet altijd van te voren aan…" sprak Eva haar gedachten uit.

"Nog een half uurtje, dan kunnen we het zelf vragen," zei Wolfs.

Precies dertig minuten later parkeerde Wolfs met een zelfingenomen glimlach de auto voor het huis van de meneer en mevrouw De Jong, aldus het naambordje bij de deur. Wolfs tikte op zijn horloge en bewoog zijn wenkbrauwen op en neer.

Eva rolde haar ogen en applaudisseerde overdreven. "Bravo meneer de rechercheur, voor het juist inschatten van de tijd."

Wolfs maakte een kleine buiging. "Dank u wel mevrouw de rechercheur." Vervolgens belde hij aan en niet veel later deed een gehaast uitziende man de deur open. "Ja, wat kan ik voor u doen?" vroeg hij terwijl hij probeerde om een stapel papieren in een aktetas te stoppen.

"Bent u Gerard de Jong, getrouwd met Anna de Jong?" vroeg Eva hem.

Nu keek de man haar recht aan. "Ja, hoezo? Wie zijn jullie?"

"Eva van Dongen, recherche Maastricht en mijn collega Wolfs. Kunnen we binnen even praten?"

Toen ze allemaal binnen waren en in de woonkamer zaten viel Eva direct met de deur in huis. "Uw vrouw Anna is vanochtend dood aangetroffen in een hotel in Maastricht. Wanneer heeft u haar voor het laatst gezien?"

"Wat? Is Anna dood? Maar dat kan toch niet?" De rechte houding van de man zakte ineen en hij liet zijn schouders hangen. "Wat is er gebeurd? Een auto ongeluk of zo?" De stem van Gerard was niet meer de sterke stem waarmee hij de deur open had gedaan, maar hij klonk fragiel.

"Anna is dood aangetroffen in een hotel in Maastricht. Ze is vermoord," terwijl Eva de man informeerde over het lot van zijn vrouw zag ze dat het nieuws hem oprecht raakte. Zijn ogen werden nat en een eenzame traan rolde over zijn wang naar beneden. "Wanneer heeft u uw vrouw voor het laatst gezien?" vroeg Eva nogmaals, maar nu met een wat zachtere stem.

"Uhm, dat was gisteren; donderdagochtend. Ze had een zakenweekend met wat Nederlandse en Duitse collega's, vandaar dat ze in Maastricht afspraken. Dat doe-, deden ze wel vaker," verbeterde de man zichzelf. "Weten jullie zeker dat het Anna is?"

"Het is nog niet officieel bevestigd, daar is een officiële identificatie voor nodig. Maar haar rijbewijs is naast haar lichaam gevonden en bovendien is ze in haar eigen hotelkamer gevonden," vertelde Eva de man.

"Kent u ene Anthony Vermeer?" vroeg Wolfs ineens.

De man dacht even na. "Nee, ik geloof het niet, maar de naam klinkt wel bekend… Misschien was dat een van de collega's met wie mijn vrouw regelmatig zo'n zakenweekend had?"

"Hoe was uw huwelijk?" vroeg Wolfs verder.

De man keek Wolfs direct aan. "Wat probeert u nu te suggereren, dat ik mijn vrouw heb vermoord? Willen jullie ook nog weten waar ik gisteren was?" Gerard klonk boos en stond ineens op om door de kamer te ijsberen.

"Nou, als u dat zou willen vertellen, graag," reageerde Wolfs.

Gerard ging weer zitten. "Ik snap dat jullie ook maar gewoon jullie werk doen, sorry dat ik zo reageerde. Maar mijn Anna…" Hij zuchtte diep. "Ik was gisteren gewoon aan het werk. Ik werk in een kantoor met beveiligingscamera's bij de ingang, dus jullie kunnen dat zo controleren."

Eva en Wolfs stelden de man nog wat verdere vragen, maar enkele minuten later stonden ze weer buiten op de stoep. Terwijl ze naar de auto liepen zag Eva dat er een grote gele envelop onder de ruitenwissers was gelegd. Wolfs had het ook gezien en pakte de envelop voordat Eva er bij kon. Hij keek haar even kort aan. "Mijn naam staat er op, dus ik mag 'm open maken," probeerde hij te grappen, maar hij kon aan Eva's donkere blik zien dat het niet werkte.

"Nou, wat zit er in?"

Wolfs pakte de inhoud van de envelop beet en trok er aan. Er kwam een stapeltje foto's te voorschijn. Op alle foto's stond Wolfs afgebeeld. Sommige foto's waren duidelijk in Maastricht genomen, maar eentje trok zijn aandacht. Hij liet het stapeltje foto's op de motorkap van de auto vallen en trok, terwijl hij de directe omgeving scande, zijn wapen. Eva volgde snel zijn voorbeeld toen ze zag wat er op de bovenste foto stond afgebeeld. Het was een foto van het moment dat ze bij Gerard de Jong voor de deur stonden.

"Ik zie niets," zei Wolfs terwijl hij snel de straat om hen heen scande. "Jij?"

"Nee, ook niet." Eva liet haar wapen zakken en pakte het stapeltje foto's om ze beter te kunnen bekijken. "Je hebt niet gezien dat iemand je al een tijdje volgt?" vroeg ze aan haar partner.

Wolfs schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee… Ik denk dat we deze foto's het beste naar de technische jongens kunnen brengen, hopelijk zitten er vingerafdrukken op. Zullen we zelf eerst naar Anita Vermeer gaan? Dan kunnen we daarna terug naar Maastricht en die foto's wegbrengen."

Eenmaal bij het huis van de familie Vermeer aangekomen viel direct op dat de familie welgesteld was. Het grachtenpand van de familie was goed onderhouden en stond in een nette buurt. "Misschien had de moord op Anthony Vermeer wel een meer financiële aard dan we tot nu toe gedacht hebben. Er zat geen geld in zijn portemonnee toen hij gevonden werd, toch?" Eva dacht hardop na en Wolfs knikte instemmend.

"We hebben ons inderdaad wel erg gefocused op die bedreigingen. Misschien was het wel veel simpeler allemaal. Ging het om het geld, en is eventuele wraak een bijzaak. We zullen eens kijken wat Anita te zeggen heeft."

Het duurde niet lang voordat Anita Vermeer de deur open deed. Ook zij zag er, net als Gerard de Jong, gehaast uit, maar dat kwam waarschijnlijk door de huilende peuter die ze in haar armen had. "U komt op een heel slecht moment," zei ze.

"Onze excuses, maar we willen toch even met u praten. Het gaat over uw man, Anthony. Mogen we even binnen komen?" vroeg Eva.

De vrouw keek verschrikt op. "Is er wat gebeurd?" Voordat Eva of Wolfs iets kon zeggen praatte ze echter verder. "Wacht, laat me eerst even de kinderen in de speelkamer zetten," en nog voordat ze uitgesproken was verdween ze al verder de hal in. Eva en Wolfs keken elkaar aan en liepen door naar wat de woonkamer bleek te zijn. Even later verscheen Anita weer.

"Is hij dood?" vroeg ze gelijk.

Wolfs knikte. Ze praatten even verder en vroegen naar eventuele vijanden van de man, maar Anita wist niets te vertellen. Zij dacht dat haar man met een aantal collega's naar een congres in Aken was, zoals wel vaker het geval was. Na een aantal minuten bedankte Eva de vrouw voor haar tijd en liepen zij en Wolfs weer naar buiten.

"Nou, Anthony en Anna waren in ieder geval allebei goede acteurs. Hun partners hadden niets door, terwijl hun affaire al een aantal maanden aan de gang was volgens het hotelpersoneel," vatte Eva samen.

Ze stapten in de auto om terug naar Maastricht te rijden, maar toen Wolfs de auto op gang bracht maakte de banden een vreemd geluid en kwamen ze bijna niet vooruit. Snel stapte hij en Eva uit om te kijken wat er aan de hand was en het duurde niet lang voordat ze zagen dat alle banden van de wagen plat stonden.

"Shit. We worden echt gevolg!" riep Eva, terwijl ze haar wapen weer pakte en om zich heen keek. Allebei doken ze weg achter de auto, maar weer was de straat om hen heen overwegend leeg, op wat voorbijgangers en toeristen na.

"Nou, dat wordt lopen," grapte Wolfs met een gespannen lachje. Eva gaf hem een donkere blik terug. "Nee. We gaan om assistentie vragen. Ik blijf hier niet open en bloot staan wachten totdat er nog wat gebeurt!" Terwijl ze sprak pakte ze haar telefoon al uit haar zak en belde rechtstreeks met het korps in Amsterdam.

Even later stopte ze haar telefoon al weer weg. "Ze sturen een wagen, binnen een paar minuten hebben we versterking."

"Super…"

Eva keek Wolfs aan en zag dat hij er gespannen uit zag. Als snel viel het kwartje waarom. "Je bent bang dat je een oude bekende tegen gaat komen, of niet?"

Toen Wolfs niet direct reageerde wist ze het zeker. "Ach kom nou, zo'n grote stoere rechercheur als jij, die hoeft toch nergens bang voor te zijn."

"Ik ben ook niet bang!" reageerde Wolfs terwijl hij haar strak aankeek. "Maar je weet dat ik hier niet op de beste manier ben weggegaan en ik moet eerlijk zeggen dat ik ook liever was weggebleven. Dus als we gewoon zo snel mogelijk terug naar Maastricht kunnen zodra die assistentie hier is, dan zou ik dat absoluut niet erg vinden."

Terwijl ze praatten waren in de verte al sirenes te horen, die steeds dichterbij kwamen. Niet al te lang later stopte een politiewagen naast hun eigen auto en stapten twee agenten in uniform uit. "U vroeg om assistentie?" vroeg een van hen, een man van ongeveer dertig jaar oud met kort blond haar en een licht stoppelbaardje.

Eva pakte haar legitimatie en liet het aan hem zien. "Klopt, Eva van Dongen, Recherche Maastricht en mijn collega," met haar hoofd knikte ze naar Wolfs, die doorhad dat ze expres zijn naam niet noemde en haar bedankte met een klein lachje. "We zijn hier in verband met een onderzoek naar een dubbele moordzaak in Maastricht en we hebben bewijs dat we gevolgd worden. Bij het eerste adres waar we waren zijn foto's achtergelaten, en nu zijn de banden van onze auto lek gestoken."

De man gebaarde naar de auto achter hem. "Stap in, dan gaan we naar het bureau en regelen we vanuit daar vervangend vervoer. Die auto kun je hier wel even laten staan, dat gaan we ook regelen."

"Bedankt. We zouden dan ook graag toegang krijgen tot camera's in de straten waar we geweest zijn, misschien is daar wat op te zien," zei Eva terwijl zij en Wolfs achter in de auto stapten.

Eenmaal onderweg werd het Wolfs al snel duidelijk dat ze niet naar het bureau gingen waar hij een aantal jaar geleden weg was gegaan, en vanaf dat moment kon hij zich wat meer ontspannen en nadenken over hun zaak. "Heb jij die foto's?" vroeg hij aan Eva.

Eva pakte ze uit haar zak en gaf het stapeltje aan Wolfs, die ze deze keer aandachtig en één voor één bekeek. "Ik weet het niet helemaal zeker, maar deze zijn volgens mij allemaal in de afgelopen twee of drie maanden genomen. Kijk maar, als er bomen zichtbaar zijn hebben ze allemaal blaadjes," hij hield een aantal foto's naar Eva uit. "Vier maanden geleden was dat nog niet zo. De laatste is dus ongeveer een uur geleden genomen, bij De Jong. Degene die hier achter zit is al een aardig tijdje bezig om dit allemaal te plannen…"

Eenmaal op het politiebureau aangekomen werd er snel een andere auto geregeld voor Eva en Wolfs. De auto waarmee ze naar Amsterdam waren gekomen zou op een takelwagen terug naar Maastricht worden gebracht en zij zelf konden door een collega met een politiewagen terug worden gebracht. Voordat ze weer weggingen kwam Roy Janssen, de agent die hen bij het huis van Anita Vermeer had opgehaald, naar hen toe met een dvd in zijn handen. "Hier zijn de camerabeelden waar jullie om vroegen. We hebben nog geen tijd gehad om ze te analyseren, maar jullie weten waarschijnlijk toch beter waar je precies naar op zoek bent. Wel thuis!"

De agent die hen naar Maastricht reed, bracht hen direct naar het politiebureau. Zodra ze daar naar binnen liepen kwam Mechels op hen af. "Ik wil jullie nu in mijn kantoor hebben," zei ze, nog voordat Eva en Wolfs hun jas uit hadden kunnen doen.

In haar kantoor begon Mechels direct te praten. "Ik vind dit een zeer zorgwekkende situatie. Vanaf nu laten jullie het bureau continu weten waar jullie zijn, wat jullie gaan doen en met wie jullie gaan praten, en ik zorg dat er een surveillancewagen bij de Ponti komt te staan. Voorlopig kunnen jullie aan deze zaak blijven werken, maar zodra ik het nodig acht gaan jullie naar een schuiladres. Is dat begrepen?"

Mechels gaf hen geen kans om in protest te gaan, want direct daarna sprak ze verder. "Hoe gaat het met het onderzoek?"

Eva nam het woord. "Gerard de Jong en Anita Vermeer hadden beiden geen idee dat hun partner vreemd ging. Bovendien hebben ze allebei een alibi, dus we kunnen wraak door een gekrenkte partner uitsluiten."

"Toch is er iemand die wraak wil, dat is ondertussen meer dan duidelijk lijkt me," terwijl Mechels sprak keek ze Wolfs aan. "Jij hebt nog steeds geen idee wie hierachter kan zitten?"

Wolfs schudde zijn hoofd.

"Dan wil ik dat jullie die camerabeelden uit Amsterdam prioriteit geven. Wolfs, jij gaat uitzoeken wanneer die foto's zijn genomen. Ga na of er gedurende die tijd of vlak daarvoor iemand is geweest die mogelijk wraak op jou zou willen nemen, privé of zakelijk. Maar jullie gaan eerst naar huis om te slapen. Er is genoeg gebeurd vandaag en ik wil dat jullie morgen met een frisse geest aan de slag gaan."

Toen Eva en Wolfs bij de Ponti aankwamen zagen ze direct de politie auto staan die Mechels beloofd had. Met een knikje naar de collega's in de wagen stapten ze de Ponti binnen. Wolfs liep direct naar de kast en pakte een glas en een fles whisky. Hij schonk zichzelf een grote hoeveelheid in. Eva zag het en keek hem aan met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. Wolfs zag het en grijnsde. "Ik geloof dat ik deze wel verdient heb na vandaag," zei hij en hij hief zijn glas naar haar.

"Ja ja, je weet wat Mechels zei over 'met frisse geest' aan de slag gaan.

"Ach, jij weet net zo goed als ik dat ik nog prima kan functioneren met een glaasje op."

"Glaasje?" vroeg Eva. "Dit is een glas. En jij weet ook best dat ik er meestal geen probleem van maak, maar _nu_ wil ik niet dat je reactievermogen vertraagd is." Eva wachtte totdat Wolfs een slok had genomen en pakte daarna snel het glas uit zijn handen om het vervolgens in de gootsteen leeg te gooien. Daarna liep ze naar de trap. "Welterusten!"

Toen Eva en Wolfs de volgende ochtend vroeg het politiebureau binnenliepen was het nog relatief rustig in de kantoortuin. Romeo en Marion waren een van de weinigen die al aanwezig waren. Toen Marion zag dat Eva en Wolfs binnenkwamen riep ze hen. "Ik heb die videobeelden uit Amsterdam bekeken," zei Marion terwijl ze het beeldscherm van haar computer zo draaide dat Wolfs en Eva allebei mee konden kijken. "Er is eigenlijk weinig te zien hoor, maar deze man hier in de straat bij die meneer De Jong lijkt nog al veel op deze man hier, in de straat bij die Vermeer," zei ze terwijl ze tussen wat beelden heen en weer klikte. Op de zwart-wit beelden was een man in een spijkerbroek en een donker vest te zien, maar omdat hij vooral naar de grond keek was het onmogelijk om zijn gezicht te zien.

"Je kunt niet zien of hij foto's maakt of bij onze auto in de buurt komt?" vroeg Eva.

Marion schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, daar zijn de camera's niet op gericht. Er komen een heleboel verschillende mensen in beeld, maar dit is de enige persoon die op allebei de camera's zichtbaar is."

Eva gaf Marion een schouderklopje. "Dankjewel Marion," zei ze en liep vervolgens samen met Wolfs naar het koffiezetapparaat. "Met die beelden kunnen we niet veel," zuchtte ze.

"Nu niet nee," knikte Wolfs instemmend terwijl hij een kopje pakte en op het plateautje neer zette. "Hooguit als we de dader in exact dezelfde kleding vinden." Net toen Wolfs zijn kop koffie van het apparaat pakte kwam Mechels binnen. Ze liep naar hen toe en voordat Wolfs het doorhad pakte ze het kopje koffie uit zijn handen. "Dankjewel, Wolfs. Dat had ik nodig. Jullie mogen naar een nieuwe moordzaak; er is een lijk gevonden bij de Hoge Brug. Lijkt verband te houden met die twee andere lijken, dus wees voorzichtig!"

Wolfs keek haar na terwijl ze wegliep. "Ook goedemorgen!" riep hij haar achterna. Eva kon een kleine glimlach niet onderdrukken. Hoe vaak had Wolfs niet een gesprek begonnen zodra Mechels binnenkwam, om terug gefloten te worden met een 'ook goedemorgen!' van Mechels.

Toen Eva en Wolfs even later bij de Hoge Brug aankwamen zagen ze direct waar ze moesten zijn. In een hoek van het parkje liepen overal mensen van de Forensische Opsporingsdienst in blauwe pakken rond, en geüniformeerde agenten hadden het gebied afgezet met afzetlint. Zodra een van de agenten hen aan zag komen hield hij het lint voor hen omhoog.

"Weten we al wie het is?" vroeg Wolfs aan hem.

De agent schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, er is geen identificatiebewijs gevonden."

Zodra Eva en Wolfs het lijk zagen was duidelijk waarom. De man had een strakke korte broek en een strak zwart t-shirt aan. "Een jogger. Dit lijkt op een gelegenheidsmoord, gewoon iemand die op de verkeerde tijd op de verkeerde plek was. Waarom denken jullie dat deze man iets met onze andere zaak te maken heeft?" vroeg Wolfs aan de collega van de technische recherche.

Zonder iets te zeggen tilde de man het shirt van de man op. Opeens werd zichtbaar dat het zwarte shirt onder het bloed zat. In de buik van het slachtoffer was met een mes een woord gekerfd.

' _Bijna'._

Eva en Wolfs keken elkaar aan. "Dat kan inderdaad geen toeval zijn," zei Eva. "Is al bekend wat de doodsoorzaak is?" vroeg ze vervolgens aan de collega van de technische recherche.

De man knikte. "Het is natuurlijk nog niet helemaal zeker, maar het lijkt erop dat hij is gewurgd. Op zijn nek kun je wat beginnende blauwe plekken zien."

"Dus hij is nog niet lang dood?" vroeg Wolfs.

Nu schudde de man zijn hoofd. "Nee, hooguit een uur of twee. Waarschijnlijk is hij rond een uur of zes vanochtend vermoord."

"Okee, bedankt. We wachten het rapport wel af," rondde Eva af. Maar Wolfs had nog een vraag. "Wacht even, er is verder niets bij het lichaam gevonden?"

"Nee, het slachtoffer had niets bij zich."

Eva en Wolfs lieten de man zijn werk doen en liepen terug naar hun auto. "Waarom vroeg je dat?" vroeg Eva.

"Omdat Vermeer mijn kaartje bij zich had, en bij De Jong vonden we die boodschap geschreven in bloed. De dader heeft ook bij dit slachtoffer een boodschap achtergelaten. Hij is behoorlijk zelfverzekerd als hij ons wil laten weten dat wat hij ook van plan is, 'bijna' gaat gebeuren."

"Maar hij heeft ook alle reden om zelfverzekerd te zijn. Het enige wat we hebben zijn wat vage camerabeelden uit Amsterdam. Verder hebben zich geen getuigen gemeld, er zijn geen DNA sporen gevonden... We hebben gewoon helemaal niets."

Wolfs zuchtte. "Je hebt gelijk. We hebben drie lichamen, maar geen enkel spoor van de dader. Terwijl hij ons wel kan vinden."

Eva en Wolfs waren beiden even stil, totdat Wolfs Eva opeens strak aankeek. "Maar dat is het! Wij kunnen de dader niet vinden, maar hij ons wel. Uit alles blijkt dat hij iets van mij wil. Misschien moeten we het hem wel gewoon heel gemakkelijk maken…"

Inmiddels waren ze weer op het politiebureau aangekomen en ze liepen direct naar de kamer van Mechels om hun ideeën te bespreken. Wolfs legde zijn idee verder uit aan Mechels en Eva. "Wat als ik nou gewoon ergens op straat ga wachten tot dat de dader zich laat zien? We weten dat hij iets van mij wil, dus misschien kunnen we hem zo uit de tent lokken."

"Absoluut niet!" reageerde Mechels. "We weten veel te weinig van de dader. Tot nu toe heeft hij zijn drie slachtoffers op drie totaal verschillende manieren gedood. We kunnen veel doen om je in zo'n situatie te beschermen, maar niet tegen alles. Wat als hij nu ineens met explosieven wil werken, of met een scherpschuttersgeweer? Dan kunnen wij niets en ben ik een van mijn beste mensen kwijt. Ik wil het niet hebben! Verzin maar wat anders."

Eva en Wolfs liepen naar hun bureaus, waar Romeo hen even later opzocht. "Ik heb die camerabeelden uit de hotellobby bekeken, maar er is eigenlijk niets te zien. Er is wel een man die de kamer van Vermeer en De Jong binnengaat, maar hij lijkt te weten waar de camera's hangen want hij komt niet herkenbaar in beeld. Zijn postuur komt wel overeen met de beelden van de camera's uit Amsterdam."

"Dank je wel Romeo," zei Eva.

Romeo gaf een kort knikje en liep weer weg. "Heb jij nog nagedacht over of er iemand is die wraak op jou zou willen nemen?" vroeg ze vervolgens aan Wolfs.

Wolfs haalde zijn handen over zijn gezicht. "Tja, er zijn wel een aantal mensen. Via dit werk komen we nou eenmaal niet alleen maar heilige boontjes tegen."

"Heb je iemand in gedachten dan?"

"Mario Keizer of een van zijn handlangers? Luka's vrienden? Kraut of iemand anders van de Hawkwinds? Iemand van de Hamza's? God Eef, er zijn zo veel mensen die iets tegen mij zouden kunnen hebben… En dit zijn namen van de afgelopen jaren, uit Amsterdam zijn er ook nog wel een paar."

"Ja, als je ze zo allemaal opnoemt…" reageerde Eva.

Opeens brak Mechels in, die hun gesprek kennelijk had gehoord. "Wolfs, ik wil dat je al die namen opschrijft, ook die uit Amsterdam. Geef ze aan Romeo en Marion, dan kunnen zij nagaan wat wij van hen weten en wat ze de afgelopen maanden hebben gedaan. En als nog iemand anders je te binnen schiet, direct toevoegen aan die lijst." Vervolgens liep Mechels weer weg.

Wolfs schreef snel wat namen op een papiertje en gaf dat aan Romeo om na te trekken. Daarna liep hij weer terug naar zijn bureau. "Denk je echt dat een van hen de dader is?" vroeg Eva hem toen hij weer zat.

Wolfs keek haar bedenkelijk aan. "Ik weet het niet. Mario en Kraut zijn georganiseerd genoeg om dit te plannen. Maar aan de andere kant hebben ze ook allebei een organisatie achter zich die ze hiermee in gevaar brengen. Ik denk eigenlijk dat ze professioneel genoeg zijn om het belang van hun organisatie voorop te stellen, en zich niet te laten leiden door eventuele wraakgevoelens."

"Dus je denkt dat het een individu is? Misschien toch iemand uit een van de organisaties? Iemand die het idee heeft dat jij hem persoonlijk iets aangedaan hebt?" vroeg Eva.

"Mwah, die jongens binnen zo'n organisatie controleren elkaar wel. Ik denk niet dat een van hen ongemerkt zoiets zou kunnen doen. Maar we kunnen ze ook niet uitsluiten. Mario Keizer heeft nog wel eens wat bedreigingen geuit, maar die zit vast. Van Luka's vrienden heb ik eigenlijk nooit meer wat gehoord, volgens mij zitten die nu in het buitenland. Kraut en de Hawkwinds heb ik ook nooit meer gezien," antwoorde Wolfs.

"Ik denk dat je die ook wel weg kan laten, daar hebben we helemaal geen problemen meer mee gehad na dat hele gedoe met Daan de Vos, op wat kleine criminaliteit na."

Zowel Eva als Wolfs waren even stil. "Hij is eigenlijk de enige geweest die ons echt een tijd lang gestalkt en bedreigd heeft. Het is dat ik weet dat hij dood in de grond ligt, maar anders zou ik eerst bij hem gaan kijken," zei Wolfs.

Eva knikte instemmend. "En Amsterdam?"

Wolfs schudde zijn hoofd. "Dat is allemaal echt al jaren geleden. Het lijkt me sterk dat een van hen nu ineens bedenkt dat hij toch wraak wil nemen."

Ineens keek Eva hem strak aan. "We hebben het de hele tijd over een man, maar stel dat het een vrouw is? Een van je vorige relaties misschien?"

"Nee, nee, dat kan niet. Niet al mijn relaties zijn op een goede manier geëindigd, maar geen van hen zou drie mensen kunnen vermoorden alleen maar om wraak te nemen op mij. Dat weet ik honderd procent zeker," reageerde Wolfs verhit.

"Okee, rustig maar hoor. Het was maar een vraag, jij weet als geen ander dat we niets kunnen uitsluiten en dat we soms vervelende vragen moeten stellen."

Nu kon Wolfs haar niet meer aankijken. "Ik weet het Eef… Sorry. Ik wilde niet zo tegen je uitschieten… Maar uit die bewakingsbeelden bleek toch ook dat het om een man gaat?"

"Ja, daar lijkt het wel op. Maar met wat wijde kleren is het voor een vrouw ook goed mogelijk om zich voor te doen als een man."

"Daar heb je een punt," zei Wolfs terwijl hij opstond en zijn jasje pakte. "Kom, we gaan een broodje halen."

"Is dat nu wel zo'n goed idee?" vroeg Eva bedenkelijk. "Er zit wel iemand achter je aan he?"

Wolfs beantwoordde haar met een grijns op zijn gezicht. "Nou, misschien laat hij dan zijn gezicht wel zien. Kunnen we hem gelijk meenemen en zijn we daar ook weer vanaf."

Eva keek hem hoofdschuddend na terwijl Wolfs het bureau uitliep, maar liep daarna snel achter hem aan. Samen liepen ze een paar straten naar een warme bakker, de dichtstbijzijnde broodjeszaak bij het politiebureau. Wolfs betaalde voor hun broodjes en vervolgens liepen ze weer terug. "Zie jij iets?" vroeg Eva toen het politiebureau alweer in zicht kwam.

"He-le-maal niets," zuchtte Wolfs. "Maar goed, we hebben in ieder geval wel een frisse neus èn onze lunch gehaald, dus het was niet helemaal voor niets."

Net toen Wolfs de deur van het politiebureau open hield voor Eva, en zij hem even dankbaar aan keek, zag ze de muur vlak naast Wolfs' hoofd opeens uiteen spatten. Nog geen seconde daarna hoorde ze een harde knal en gooide ze zichzelf op de grond. Naast haar deed Wolfs precies hetzelfde. "Ben je okee?" vroeg hij haar zachtjes.

"Ja, jij ook?" Eva zag dat er een klein straaltje bloed vanuit zijn haarlijn langs zijn wang naar beneden droop. "Je bloedt."

Wolfs schudde zijn hoofd. "Dat is niks, ik kreeg wat puin van de muur tegen m'n hoofd. Kom, laag blijven, dan gaan we naar binnen." Hij voegde daad bij woord door tegen de deur van het politiebureau aan te duwen zodat deze open ging. Met zijn hand seinde hij naar Eva dat zij eerst naar binnen moest gaan omdat zij dichter bij de opening lag. Daarna kroop hij haar snel achterna.

 _FMFMFM_

Binnen hadden de collega's die in de ontvangsthal rondliepen toen de kogel afgevuurd werd zich verdekt opgesteld achter plantenbakken en de balie. Zij hielden hun wapens gericht op de buitenwereld, maar daar was niets zichtbaar. Een van hen sprak Eva en Wolfs aan. "Er komt assistentie aan. Collega's gaan zorgen dat buiten alles veilig is." In de verte waren inderdaad al sirenes te horen.

Omdat duidelijk was dat de situatie onder controle was trok Eva Wolfs mee naar achteren, verder het bureau in. Ineens stond ze heel dicht voor hem, en voelde met haar hand bij de snee op zijn hoofd. "Het is al gestopt met bloeden," zei ze.

"Zei ik toch, het is niets," reageerde Wolfs zachtjes. Hun hoofden waren slechts enkele centimeters van elkaar verwijderd. Eva liet haar hand zakken totdat deze op de wang van Floris rustte. "Dat was te dichtbij, Wolfs."

Wolfs rustte zijn voorhoofd tegen dat van Eva. "Ik weet het Eef…" Zo bleven ze even staan, totdat een geüniformeerde agent de stilte doorbrak met de mededeling dat Mechels hen in haar kantoor wilde spreken.

Even later stonden ze in het kantoor van Mechels, die hen de les las over veiligheid en professionaliteit. "Hoe konden jullie het in je hoofd halen om zo maar even 'een broodje' te gaan halen?! Ik had gedacht dat jullie genoeg kennis van zaken hadden om deze bedreiging op de juiste wijze in te schatten, maar kennelijk kunnen jullie dat niet. Misschien moet ik maar iemand anders op deze zaak zetten?" Mechels liet haar vraag in de lucht hangen, tot dat duidelijk werd dat het geen retorische vraag was en dat ze een antwoord verwachtte.

"Dat zal niet nodig zijn," reageerde Eva. Achter haar schudde Wolfs instemmend zijn hoofd.

Mechels vouwde haar handen en keek hen sceptisch aan. "Ik meen het, ik wil dat jullie voorzichtiger gaan doen." Even was ze stil. "Is er al meer bekend over waar die kogel vandaan kwam?" vroeg ze tenslotte.

"Niet dat wij weten," reageerde Eva. Net op dat moment klopte Romeo op de deur. Nadat Mechels riep dat hij binnen kon komen brandde Romeo gelijk los. "De kogel is afgevuurd van het kantoorgebouw hier tegenover. Het staat al een tijdje leeg, dus er zijn geen getuigen. Er zijn geen DNA sporen aangetroffen, dus dit lijkt een dood spoor te zijn."

"En onze camera's? Die aan de voorkant van het gebouw? Hebben die niets opgepikt?" vroeg Mechels.

"Nee mevrouw, dat kantoorgebouw staat net buiten het zicht van onze camera's."

"Jammer, bedankt Romeo." Romeo gaf Mechels een kort knikje en liep weer weg. Even stonden Wolfs en Eva nog te wachten, tot dat Mechels hen weer aankeek. "Nou, waar wachten jullie nog op? Het werk wacht op jullie."

Toen Wolfs en Eva weer aan hun bureaus zaten riep Wolfs Romeo. "Heb jij die namen al na kunnen trekken?" vroeg Wolfs.

"We zijn er mee bezig, maar het lijkt er op dat dat niets gaat opleveren. Mario Keizer zit nog steeds vast. Ene Stefan de Groot heeft zijn plek in het criminele circuit ingenomen, maar die kunnen we op geen enkele manier in verband brengen met deze moorden. De collega's in het noorden houden hem in de gaten en hij is niet in Maastricht geweest. Luka's vrienden zijn van de radar verdwenen en lijken het gewone burgerleven opgepakt te hebben, die houden zich hoogstens met wat kleine criminaliteit bezig. De Hawkwinds zijn uit elkaar gevallen nadat jij Kraut hebt doodgeschoten."

"Is dat niet iets?" vroeg Eva. "Had Kraut misschien een vriendje die wraak wil nemen? Of iemand die de Hawkwinds heeft opgebouwd en al zijn werk verloren heeft zien gaan?"

Wolfs haalde zijn schouders op. Romeo nam weer het woord. "Geen van de leden heeft er echt een probleem van gemaakt toen wij ze arresteerden. Maar we kunnen het niet uitsluiten. De Hamza's kunnen we wel wegstrepen. Nadat de Italiaanse maffia hun zaakjes heeft overgenomen zijn ze grotendeels verdwenen. Veel van hen zijn terug gegaan naar Turkije."

"Dus alleen de Hawkwinds blijven over?" vatte Wolfs alles samen. Hij dacht even na. "Toch denk ik niet dat zij dit gedaan hebben. Ik heb nooit echt persoonlijk contact gehad met Kraut, alleen toen ze ons motorclubje in wilde lijven. Deze hele zaak voelt veel te persoonlijk, dat zouden zij nooit doen."

"Wie dan wel?" vroeg Eva. "Heb je die namen uit Amsterdam al na kunnen kijken?" vroeg ze aan Romeo.

"Nee, daar zijn we nog mee bezig. Dat is allemaal al wat langer geleden en het is dus moeilijker om daar alle informatie over te vinden."

"Nou, dan hebben we dus helemaal niets," zuchtte Wolfs.

 _FMFMFM_

De rest van de dag probeerde Eva en Wolfs uit te zoeken wie er achter de moorden en bedreigingen zat, maar de weinige aanknopingspunten die ze hadden leidden allemaal tot een dood spoor. Op een gegeven moment was Wolfs het helemaal zat. Plots stond hij op, trok zijn jas aan en gaf Eva haar eigen jas aan. "Kom, we gaan naar huis. We komen toch niet verder."

Samen reden ze naar huis. Wolfs parkeerde de auto en samen liepen ze naar de voordeur van De Ponti. Eva maakte de deur open en stapte naar binnen, maar net toen Wolfs haar door de deur wilde volgen, kwam er op hoge snelheid een busje aanrijden. Het busje stopte precies achter Wolfs en de zijdeur werd opengeschoven. Voordat Wolfs kon reageren werd hij de laadruimte van het busje ingetrokken. Gelijk werd hij op zijn buik op de grond geduwd, en ging iemand op zijn rug zitten. Wolfs voelde hoe die persoon zijn armen beet pakte en achter zijn rug bracht. Hij probeerde zich te verzetten, maar opeens voelde hij de loop van een vuurwapen tegen de achterkant van zijn hoofd. "Stil liggen! Kop naar beneden houden!" beet een mannenstem achter hem Wolfs toe. De man gebruikte Wolfs' eigen handboeien om zijn polsen vast te maken. Waar Wolfs en alle andere politieagenten de boeien ruim om iemand zijn polsen deden, drukte de man de boeien strak aan waardoor het metaal in zijn polsen sneed. Wolfs probeerde om zich heen te kijken, maar de man drukte zijn wapen steviger tegen zijn achterhoofd. "Kop naar beneden zei ik!" Seconden later werd een blinddoek voor zijn ogen geschoven en kon hij echt niets meer zien. Hij probeerde een beetje te verschuiven zodat hij wat comfortabeler op de harde en ongelijke grond van het busje lag, maar omdat de man nog steeds bovenop hem zat lukte dat niet. "Wie ben je?" vroeg hij. "Wat wil je van me?"

"Daar kom je vanzelf wel achter." Even drukte het gewicht van de man hem nog harder tegen de vloer van het busje, maar daarna was de druk weg. Nu de man van hem af was gegaan kon hij zich weer bewegen en Wolfs maakte van de gelegenheid gebruik door op zijn zij te draaien. Toen hij vervolgens rechtop wilde gaan zitten werd hij weer naar beneden geduwd. "Liggen blijven," snauwde de man hem toe.

Zo reden ze een tijd lang door. Wolfs had geen idee waar ze waren. Aan de weg kon hij voelen dat ze niet meer op de kinderkopjes van het centrum van Maastricht reden, maar hij had geen idee waar ze wel waren. Toen het busje ergens stopte probeerde hij snel wat ontsnappingspogingen te bedenken, maar geblinddoekt en met zijn handen achter zijn rug geboeid kon hij vrijwel niets. Als alleen zijn handen vast hadden gezeten had hij wel een poging willen wagen, maar doordat hij niets kon zien wist hij te weinig en kon hij de situatie niet goed inschatten. Hij wist niet waar hij was, hoeveel mensen er waren en waar ze dan waren. Naast de man die bij hem in de laadruimte van het busje zat, was er in ieder geval ook nog de bestuurder. Wie weet hoeveel mensen hen op stonden te wachten. Daarom verzette hij zich niet toen de man hem overeind trok en het busje uit dirigeerde. Toen ze allebei buiten stonden gaf de man een paar klappen op het busje. "Bedankt man, je kunt gaan!" riep hij, waarschijnlijk naar de bestuurder. Het busje reed inderdaad weer weg en de man trok hem aan zijn arm naar binnen. Hij duwde hem neer op een stoel. Met duct tape maakte de man zijn voeten vast aan de stoel. Vervolgens maakte de man de handboeien even los, maar voordat Wolfs van de gelegenheid gebruik kon maken zaten zijn handen alweer aan elkaar vast, dit keer achter de rugleuning, zodat hij nergens meer naar toe kon.

 _FMFMFM_

Toen het busje ineens achter Wolfs stopte en hij naar binnen werd getrokken, had Eva enkel het nakijken. Voordat ze ook maar een stap terug naar buiten kon doen reed het busje alweer met snelle gang weg. Even sprintte ze de wagen achterna, maar ze had al snel door dat dat zinloos was. Ze stopte haar achtervolging en pakte snel haar telefoon. "Mevrouw Mechels? Ik wil direct een opsporingsbevel voor een zwarte Volkswagen Transporter, kenteken 1-FMA-29. Ze hebben Wolfs ontvoerd," hijgde ze in de telefoon.

Vervolgens propte ze haar telefoon in haar broekzak en rende ze weer terug naar haar eigen auto. Snel stapte ze in en reed ze terug naar het politiebureau. Daar was het, ondanks dat het laat op de middag was, behoorlijk druk. Zodra Mechels haar zag kwam ze direct naar haar toe. "Eva, ben je in orde?" vroeg Mechels bezorgd.

"Ja, ja, ik ben okee. Ze zijn niet eens bij mij in de buurt geweest."

"Wat is er precies gebeurd?"

Eva vertelde wat ze gezien had. "- en toen werd Wolfs dus in dat busje getrokken. Ik ben ze een stukje achterna gerend, maar moest het opgeven. Ik heb wel het kenteken kunnen zien."

"Goed werk Eva. Ik heb alle collega's die met verlof waren terug geroepen. Dit heeft de hoogste prioriteit, we zullen er alles aan doen om Wolfs terug te vinden." Eva wist dat Mechels niet kon beloven dat ze hem ook daadwerkelijk terug zouden vinden, maar toch gaf ze een dankbaar knikje met haar hoofd. "Dat weet ik. Is er al iets bekend over dat busje?"

"Het staat op naam van ene Theo Hoogh, hij heeft zijn wagen gisteren als gestolen opgegeven," antwoordde Mechels.

"Daar kunnen we dus niets mee… Hebben de verkeerscamera's het busje op kunnen pikken?" Ondertussen was Marion bij hen komen staan. "Daar kwam ik voor, het busje heeft de stad in oostelijke richting verlaten. Daar zijn ze de Bemelerweg ingereden en daar hebben we helaas geen camera's hangen."

"Zouden ze naar Duitsland gaan?" vroeg Eva zich hardop af.

"Dat is zeker een mogelijkheid, ik zal de Duitse collega's inlichten. De collega's van de verkeerspolitie kijken uit naar het busje, dus zodra het weer op beeld opduikt horen we dat," reageerde Mechels. "Ik wil ook dat jullie via de verkeerscamera's nagaan waar dat busje sinds gisteren allemaal is geweest. Misschien leidt dat ons naar de daders, of hun verblijfplaats," beval Mechels. "En ga praten met die Theo Hoogh, misschien heeft hij iets gezien."

 _FMFMFM_

"Wat wil je nou van me?" vroeg Wolfs. Vanuit het niets voelde hij hoe zijn hoofd via een hand in zijn haren naar achteren werd getrokken. Hete adem blies in zijn gezicht. "Heb je zo'n haast, rechercheur Wolfs? Nergens voor nodig hoor, want we zijn hier nog wel even…"

"Wie ben je dan?"

"Tja, die blinddoek kan nu wel af inderdaad," reageerde de man. Wolfs voelde hoe de man zijn haar losliet en de doek voor zijn ogen los maakte, zodat deze naar zijn nek zakte. Wolfs probeerde om zich heen te kijken, maar het felle licht verblindde hem nadat zijn ogen de duisternis van de blinddoek gewend waren. Hij knipperde met zijn ogen, en langzaam werd zijn zicht beter. Voor hem stond een jonge man van ergens in de twintig. Er was weinig bijzonders aan hem op te merken; hij had een stel donkere werkschoenen met stalen neuzen aan, een spijkerbroek en een zwart vest. Zijn donkerbruine haar was kort geschoren. Wolfs herkende hem niet.

De man gaf Wolfs even de tijd om hem te bestuderen, daarna draaide hij zich om en liep hij, zonder nog iets te zeggen, weg. Nu bekeek Wolfs de ruimte waar hij zat. Hoewel de ruimte groot was, was er niet veel te zien. Het leek op een schuur, of een bedrijfsruimte, gemaakt van kant en klare betonblokken. Alles was grijs. In het midden van de ruimte hing een TL-balk die de ruimte verlichtte, daaronder stond de stoel waar Wolfs aan vast zat. Hij probeerde of hij de stoel kon verschuiven, maar als snel kwam hij erachter dat de metalen stoel met grote bouten verankerd was in de vloer. Hij kon niets doen, enkel wachten tot de man terug kwam.

"Shit," mompelde hij.

Niet veel later kwam de man terug. "En, weet je al wie ik ben?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij vlak voor Wolfs kwam staan.

Langzaam schudde Wolfs zijn hoofd. De man keek hem minachtend aan. "Een echt goede rechercheur ben je niet hè?" beet de man hem toe. "Het lukt je niet eens om _drie_ moorden op te lossen. Zal hun familie blij mee zijn… Maar ja, jij geeft niet veel om de familie van slachtoffers, dat was me allang duidelijk."

Even was de man stil, maar toen Wolfs hem nog steeds geen antwoord gaf pakte de man hem weer bij zijn haren en bracht zijn gezicht dicht bij dat van Wolfs. "Ik zal me maar voorstellen. Barry Aerts. Ik zou zeggen dat het aangenaam is om kennis te maken, maar dan zou ik liegen." Barry liet het haar van Wolfs los. "Nou, weet je het nu wel?"

Wolfs bekeek de man nog eens goed. Hij zag weinig gelijkenis, maar het moest haast wel. "Familie van Robbie Aerts," antwoordde hij.

Er verscheen een kleine grijns op het gezicht van Barry. Langzaam aan applaudisseerde hij. Zo plots als hij was begonnen met klappen hield hij ook weer op. De grijns op zijn gezicht verdween ook. "Robbie was mijn broertje ja."

Voordat Barry verder kon praten onderbrak Wolfs hem. "Ik heb Robbie niet vermoord, dat was Daan de Vos. Die probeerde mij er in te luizen." Nu kreeg Barry een donkere blik in zijn ogen. Voordat Wolfs het wist kreeg hij een harde stomp in zijn maag. "Dat kan wel zijn, maar Daan de Vos is in hoger beroep vrijgesproken voor de moord op mijn kleine broertje. Dankzij wie?"

Even dacht Wolfs dat Barry een retorische vraag stelde en geen antwoord verwachtte, maar zonder dat zijn gezichtsuitdrukking hem verraadde gaf Barry hem een klap in zijn gezicht. Even was Wolfs versuft, maar al snel voelde hij dat zijn wenkbrauw was gescheurd en begon te bloeden. Het straaltje bloed dat uit de wond kwam droop net langs zijn oog naar beneden. Toen Barry zijn vuist naar achteren trok en aanstalten maakte om hem weer een klap te verkopen, begon hij te praten. "Ik zat vast tijdens het hoger beroep, dus mijn getuigenis dat De Vos Robbie heeft vermoord was niet betrouwbaar."

"Juist ja," haakte Barry snel in, "en daarom is Daan de Vos vrijgesproken voor de dood op Robbie." Barry ijsbeerde heen en weer, zijn stappen werden steeds sneller en hij klonk steeds dreigender. "Iemand moet verantwoordelijk worden gehouden voor de dood van mij broertje. Die Daan de Vos is dood, dus dan jij maar." Plotseling draaide Barry zich om en liep hij met snelle pas op Wolfs af, die nergens heen kon. Voordat Wolfs kon registeren hoe, had Barry de loop van een wapen hard tegen zijn voorhoofd gedrukt. "Ik zou je gelijk door je rotkop moeten schieten! Waarom zou jij het verdienen om verder te leven terwijl mijn broertje dood is!" schreeuwde Barry.

 _FMFMFM_

"Dat busje is sinds het als gestolen is opgegeven een aantal keer gesignaleerd aan de oostkant van de stad. Het heeft de stad een aantal keer verlaten via de Bemelerweg, blijft een paar uur weg en komt vervolgens via dezelfde weg ook weer terug de stad in," vertelde Ali, de geüniformeerde agent die die nacht de stadscamera's bewaakte. Ondanks het late uur, het was inmiddels ruim na middernacht, maakte hij een energieke indruk. Terwijl hij Eva inlichtte hield hij zijn blik strak op de muur van camera's voor hem gericht. Af en toe wees hij het busje aan. "Net als vanavond: om 18 uur 52 pikt de camera bij de Bemelerweg het busje op als het de stad verlaat. Rond een uur of acht rijdt dat busje via de dezelfde weg de stad weer in. Hij rijdt dan naar het industrieterrein bij de Beatrixhaven, daarna is hij niet meer te zien."

Eva sloeg haar armen over elkaar en keek Ali peinzend aan, denkend aan de tijdlijn. "Rond tien voor zeven zei je?" Ali knikte. Wolfs was rond half zeven dat busje ingetrokken. Dan zou de ontvoerder ongeveer een half uur met Wolfs gereden hebben, hem ergens ondergebracht hebben en vervolgens een half uur lang weer terug zijn gereden naar de stad. "En daarna komt dat busje het industrieterrein niet meer af?" Weer knikte Ali instemmend. Het kon ook een afleidingsmanoeuvre zijn geweest, dat de uiteindelijke bestemming toch het industrieterrein was. "Ik regel met Mechels dat we dat industrieterrein uit gaan kammen. Hoe dan ook is dat busje daar. Kun jij kijken waar je allemaal uit kan komen als je via die Bemelerweg een half uur lang met de maximum toegestane snelheid rijdt?"

Snel beende Eva de cameraruimte uit, op zoek naar Mechels en de toestemming om de Beaxtrixhaven uit te kammen.

 _FMFMFM_

Met een luide knal echode het schot door de ruimte heen, en instinctief dook Wolfs ineen. Het pistool was vlak naast zijn oor afgegaan en daardoor hoorde hij niet direct dat Barry weer tegen hem praatte. Wel voelde hij dat de warme loop van het pistool weer tegen zijn voorhoofd werd gedrukt. Barry lachte. "Dacht je nou echt dat ik je nu gelijk al af zou schieten? Dat is toch veel te makkelijk?! Nee, jij gaat eerst eens nadenken over Robbie en alles wat je hem, en ons, hebt aangedaan." Met de hand die het pistool vast hield gaf Barry Wolfs een paar zachte klappen op zijn wang. Vervolgens draaide hij zich om en liep hij langzaam weg. Na een aantal stappen draaide hij zijn hoofd terug naar Wolfs. "Ik zie je morgen weer!"

Wolfs keek hoe Barry de schuur verliet. Pas toen hij na een paar minuten een auto weg hoorde rijden ontsnapte hem een diepe zucht. Nu pas had hij door hoe gespannen hij zijn lichaam hield, en deed hij zijn best om zijn spieren te ontspannen. Het lukte slechts gedeeltelijk. Wat was Barry met hem van plan? Die vraag bleef maar rondmalen in zijn hoofd. Hij merkte dat de schuur langzaamaan steeds kouder werd. Hij was blij dat hij zijn jasje nog aan had, maar toch was het fris. Hij probeerde een comfortabele houding te vinden zodat hij wat uit kon rusten, of misschien zelfs slapen, maar de manier waarop hij vastgebonden was aan de stoel maakte dat niet gemakkelijk. Als Barry daadwerkelijk pas de volgende dag terug zou komen, zou het een lange nacht worden, vreesde Wolfs.

 _FMFMFM_

Na een paar uur wist Eva zeker dat ze Wolfs niet zouden vinden op de Beatrixhaven. Zoals verwacht hadden ze het busje gevonden, maar de dader was grondig te werk gegaan en had het voertuig volledig in vlammen doen op gaan. Een team van de Forensische Opsporing was met het busje aan de slag gegaan in de hoop dat er nog DNA sporen van de dader te vinden waren, maar Eva had er een hard hoofd in. Toch werd ze al snel geroepen door een van de collega's van de FO. Hij hield een zakje met daarin de verkoolde resten van een mobieltje omhoog.

"Is dat de telefoon van Wolfs?" vroeg Eva.

De man haalde zijn schouders op. "Dat is nu niet te zeggen. Ik weet ook niet of we het ooit te weten zullen komen, tenzij de SD kaart nog te lezen is. Ik laat hem zo snel mogelijk onderzoeken," verzekerde hij haar. "Wat wel opmerkelijk was, is dat de accu en wat vermoedelijk de SIM kaart van de telefoon is, niet _in_ de telefoon zelf zijn gevonden, maar er los naast lagen."

Eva zuchtte. "Dus als het Wolfs zijn telefoon is, kunnen we nog niet nagaan waar hij geweest is?" Mobiele telefoons konden alleen uitgepeild worden als ze verbinding hadden met een netwerk. Door de accu en SIM kaart uit de telefoon te verwijderen had de dader er voor gezorgd dat dit niet mogelijk was.

"Alleen tot het moment dat die telefoon van het netwerk af ging, misschien dat je daar toch nog wat mee kan?" opperde de man.

Eva bedankte de man voor zijn werk en besloot weer terug te rijden naar het bureau. Eenmaal daar aangekomen dook ze meteen achter haar computer om de peilgegevens van de telefoon van Wolfs na te gaan. Binnen een oogopslag zag ze dat de telefoon die de FO gevonden had waarschijnlijk toch die van haar partner was. Rond kwart voor acht was de telefoon namelijk offline gegaan en waren er geen gegevens meer beschikbaar over de locatie van het ding.

Gefrustreerd leunde Eva naar achteren in haar stoel. Binnensmonds was ze aan het vloeken. Het was nu al ruim vier uur geleden dat Wolfs dat busje in was getrokken. Dankzij haar werk en jarenlange ervaring als rechercheur wist ze als geen ander wat er in die tijd allemaal kon gebeuren. Even nam de twijfel en de onzekerheid het over van haar vastberadenheid dat ze Wolfs in levende lijve terug zou vinden. Wat als hij al dood was? Wat als hij op dat moment zijn laatste adem uitblies, en zij zat op kantoor met geen enkele duidelijke aanwijzing waar hij was… Wat als zijn ontvoerder hem in die paar uur al zo had toegetakeld dat hij fysiek nooit meer dezelfde zou zijn?

Haar gedachten werden verstoord door een hand op haar schouder. Toen Eva opkeek, keek ze recht in de ogen van Mechels, die even in haar schouder kneep toen ze zag dat ze contact had. "Eva, probeer even wat te slapen. Het is al laat en het is een heftige dag geweest, zeker voor jou."

Eva kwam direct overeind. "Ik kan nu echt niet naar huis hoor!" protesteerde ze.

"Dat vraag ik ook niet van je. Maar als je Wolfs wil vinden moet je scherp blijven en goed voor jezelf zorgen. Wolfs heeft niets aan een partner die belangrijke aanwijzingen mist omdat ze te moe is om het overzicht te houden. Pak even een paar uurtjes rust in de personeelskamer. Die bank daar staat er niet voor niets."

 _FMFMFM_

Zoals Wolfs al had gevreesd was het een lange nacht geworden. Het duurde niet lang voordat hij zijn armen niet meer voelde door de handboeien die nog steeds te strak om zijn polsen zaten. Uiteindelijk waren zijn voeten en benen ook in slaap gevallen doordat ze uren achter elkaar in dezelfde positie geforceerd werden. Hij had geprobeerd wat te slapen, maar hij was regelmatig wakker geworden doordat de spieren in zijn lijf af en toe verkrampten. Toen na een aantal uur de schuifdeur van de schuur weer openging keek hij met een wazige blik op en zag dat Barry, met een rugzak in zijn handen, naar hem toe liep.

"Zo, lekker uitgerust Wolfs?" vroeg Barry met een gemene ondertoon in zijn stem. Natuurlijk wist hij dat Wolfs geen prettige nacht had beleefd. Wolfs keek de man aan, maar reageerde verder niet.

"Oh, gaan we op de stille tour?" Barry pakte een flesje water uit de rugzak die hij bij zich had. "Toch zal je je mond open moeten doen, want dit flesje krijg je alleen als je er netjes om gaat vragen. Het is hoog tijd dat jij mij en mijn familie eens wat respect gaat tonen."

Wolfs keek met gretige ogen hoe Barry het flesje water voor hem hield. Hij had ontzettende dorst, maar wilde niet zwak overkomen door direct te doen wat Barry van hem vroeg. Toen het Barry allemaal te lang duurde en hij bewegingen maakte om het flesje weer weg te stoppen kon Wolfs zich echter niet meer inhouden. Hij haddat water nodig. "Barry… Mag ik wat water?" Wolfs kon de man bijna niet aankijken, maar toch richtte hij zijn blik op de man om te zien hoe hij reageerde. Barry keek bedenkelijk. "Dat is een goede eerste poging, Wolfs, maar dat kan nog beter. 'Barry, mag ik alsjeblieft wat water?' zou meer in de buurt komen."

Nu keek Wolfs wel weg. Barry was verdomme spelletjes met hem aan het spelen, en hij moest wat drinken. Hij wist dat hij al aan het uitdrogen was; hij had al een flinke hoofdpijn en hij had het idee dat de krampen in zijn spieren in ieder geval ook deels veroorzaakt werden door een tekort aan vocht. Hij zette zich over zijn trots heen. "Barry, mag ik alsjeblieft wat water?"

"Nou, ik dacht dat je het nooit zou vragen!" zei Barry schamperend. Hij draaide de dop van het flesje en hield het flesje voor Wolfs zijn mond. Wolfs probeerde om zoveel mogelijk water op te drinken, maar Barry hield het flesje zo schuin dat hij niet alles tijdig door kon slikken. Water stroomde langs zijn kin naar beneden, maar Wolfs was vooral blij dat hij het meeste toch binnen kreeg. Toen het flesje leeg was gooide Barry het achteloos achter zich weg.

"Zo, hebben we dat ook weer gehad. Heb je nog eens nagedacht over Robbie? Vertel eens wat je van hem weet."

Wolfs zweeg. Hij wist niet hoe hij Barry's vraag kon beantwoorden zonder hem boos te maken. Eva en hij hadden Barry opgepakt op verdenking van mishandeling van zijn vriendin Loretta, en later hoorde hij van Eva dat het ook nog een loverboy was die meisjes afperste. Wolfs kon dus weinig positiefs over die jongen zeggen, maar hij wist ook dat Barry het niet zou accepteren als hij zei dat hij niets wist.

"Nou, zeg eens wat!" schreeuwde Barry ineens. Hij haalde het pistool weer achter zijn rug vandaan en hield het weer tegen het voorhoofd van Wolfs.

"Luister," begon Wolfs zachtjes. "Je broertje was vast een goede jongen, maar ik ken hem omdat hij op het verkeerde pad terecht is gekomen. Je wil niet horen wat ik van hem weet, je kan hem beter herinneren zoals jij hem kende en-" Wolfs probeerde nog weg te duiken, maar Barry sloeg hem vol in het gezicht met zijn wapen.

"Jij weet niet wat ik wil! Jij bent verdomme de reden dat mijn broertje dood is! Dacht je dat ik dat niet wist?! En dan zorg je er ook nog eens voor dat zijn echte moordenaar niet veroordeeld wordt voor de moord op mijn kleine broertje. Als er _iemand_ hier verkeerd bezig is, ben _jij_ dat!" spuugde Barry uit. Hij was helemaal rood aangelopen en Wolfs kon niet vermijden dat Barry een aantal keer hard uithaalde naar zijn hoofd. Na een aantal keer had Wolfs door dat Barry zich deze keer niet in zou houden en bij de volgende klap tegen zijn slaap raakte hij buiten bewustzijn.

 _FMFMFM_

Eva schrok wakker en voordat ze het zelf in de gaten had zat ze overeind op de bank in de koffiekamer van het politiebureau. Ze wist dat ze een nachtmerrie had gehad, maar ze kon zich niet meer herinneren wat er in haar dromen precies gebeurd was. Zelfs nu ze wakker was bleef het onheilspellende gevoel dat de nachtmerrie met zich mee had gebracht bij haar hangen. Ze voelde zich onrustig, wilde wat doen om Wolfs te kunnen helpen, maar toen Mechels haar praktisch had bevolen om te gaan slapen hadden ze nog geen aanwijzingen gehad over de schuilplaats van de dader. Eva moest toegeven dat Mechels gelijk had gehad; ook al was haar slaap onrustig geweest, ze voelde zich een stuk scherper dan vannacht.

In de kleedruimte friste Eva zich op door nog even wat water in haar gezicht te gooien, dat hielp om het resterende duffe gevoel in haar hoofd weg te halen. Vervolgens stapte ze kantoortuin weer binnen, vastberaden om Wolfs vandaag nog te vinden. Marion en Romeo kwamen direct op haar af. "Weten we al wat meer?" vroeg Marion.

"Niet dat ik weet," antwoordde Eva. "Maar ik wil eens bij die Bemelerweg gaan kijken. De weinige aanknopingspunten die we hebben, leiden allemaal daar naar toe. Maar wat doen jullie hier zo vroeg?"

"Mevrouw Mechels wil dat we bij dat industrieterrein een buurtonderzoek gaan doen, kijken of er mensen zijn die dat busje of de bestuurder ervan hebben gezien," reageerde Romeo. "We moeten nu ook gaan, want de meeste bedrijven daar beginnen al vroeg, dus we willen er op tijd zijn. Voordat er weer mensen weg gaan." Romeo keek Marion aan terwijl hij zijn laatste zin uitsprak. Marion knikte in overeenstemming, en nadat ze gedag hadden gezegd tegen Eva liepen ze snel het bureau uit. Eva pakte zelf nog even snel een kop koffie, waarna ze ook haar jas pakte en naar haar auto liep.

 _FMFMFM_

Langzaamaan kwam Wolfs weer bij. Het duurde niet lang voordat hij doorhad dat hij niet meer in de stoel vastgebonden zat, maar dat hij op zijn zij op de grond lag, met zijn gezicht naar de muur. Hij had een barstende hoofdpijn, en hij proefde bloed in zijn mond. Barry had zijn gezicht flink toegetakeld. Zijn handen zaten nog steeds op zijn rug vastgebonden, maar gelukkig kon hij nu wel zijn benen strekken en dat deed hij dan ook dankbaar. Helaas realiseerde hij zich ook wat anders toen hij zijn benen bewoog; zijn broek was nat. Terwijl hij bewusteloos was had hij de controle over zijn blaas verloren, die het zwaar had gehad omdat hij al een aantal uur niet naar het toilet had gekund. Nu hij zich realiseerde wat er gebeurd was rook hij ineens ook de penetrante geur van urine die om hem heen hing. Hij sloot zijn ogen en probeerde zichzelf gerust te stellen door in gedachten te herhalen dat hij er niets aan kon doen en dat het natuurlijk was, maar toch schaamde hij zich. Na een aantal minuten wist hij zich te herpakken, en kon hij zijn aandacht weer richten op zijn omgeving. Hij hoorde hoe Barry achter zijn rug aan het rommelen was. Nog even bleef hij liggen hoe hij lag, maar uiteindelijk draaide hij zich om, zodat hij de schuur kon overzien. Hij bleef een tijd lang stil liggen en keek hoe Barry in een hoek van de ruimte bezig was, met zijn rug naar Wolfs toe. Wolfs kon niet zien wat de man aan het doen was, maar toch hield hij hem nauwlettend in de gaten.

Uiteindelijk was het Wolfs die de stilte doorbrak. Hij moest zijn keel schrapen voordat hij duidelijk verstaanbaar was. "Waarom die moorden?" vroeg hij.

Direct draaide Barry zich naar hem om. "Ah, je bent weer bij, mooi zo. Ik dacht even dat ik je te hard op je kop geslagen had en dat je er tussen uit geknepen was, maar je bent er gelukkig nog. Ik ben namelijk nog niet klaar met je," grijnsde Barry, terwijl hij op Wolfs af kwam lopen.

Wolfs liet zich niet op de kast jagen. "Waarom die moorden, vroeg ik," herhaalde hij zichzelf.

Barry stopte op een paar meter afstand van Wolfs. "Die moorden? Ik moest toch op de een of andere manier je aandacht zien te trekken. Daan de Vos had jouw aandacht door je verleden tegen je te gebruiken, en ze zeggen altijd dat goed gejat beter is dan slecht bedacht, toch? Die derde vent was eigenlijk niet gepland, maar het was zo leuk om jou en je partner een beetje op te fokken. Je had jullie in Amsterdam moeten zien! Net een stelletje bange hazen!" lachte Barry.

"Je laat Eva hierbuiten!" reageerde Wolfs direct fel.

Barry hief zijn handen op. "Ik was niets met haar van plan; ik heb wat tegen jou, niet tegen haar. Maar als ik zie hoe jij zo reageert… Nog even en je brengt me op ideeën, Wolfs!"

 _FMFMFM_

Toen Eva na een aantal minuten in de auto de Bemelerweg opreed wist ze eigenlijk al dat wat ze deed zinloos was; ze zou Wolfs nooit vinden door enkel op deze weg te rijden. Toch wilde ze een gevoel krijgen van de omgeving waar het busje waar Wolfs in was getrokken zo vaak was gezien. Ze besloot om een half uur lang de weg te volgen, om te kijken waar ze uitkwam. Onderweg nam ze alle details in zich op; de vele zijweggetjes, de dorpjes, afslagen naar grotere wegen en de huizen en schuren die ze passeerde. Na een half uur rijden besloot ze weer terug te keren naar Maastricht. Ze wist natuurlijk nog niet waar Wolfs vastgehouden werd, maar had nu wel een beter idee van het gebied.

Eenmaal terug op het bureau riep Mechels haar direct naar haar kantoor. "Eva, uit dat buurtonderzoek op het industrieterrein is niets gekomen, niemand heeft wat gehoord of gezien. We hebben de camerabeelden van alle beveiligingscamera's die daar hangen, Romeo en Marion zijn nu aan het kijken of daar misschien wat op staat. Ik kreeg het rapport van de forensische jongens vanochtend ook binnen, alle sporen die mogelijk in dat busje aanwezig waren zijn door de brand gewist. Uit de gegevens op de SD kaart blijkt dat de telefoon die ze hebben gevonden inderdaad van Wolfs is, maar verder kunnen we daar niets mee, behalve dan dat het bevestigd dat we het juiste busje hebben." Mechels keek Eva hoopvol aan. "Ik hoop dat jij wel wat hebt?"

Eva kon haar niet aankijken. "Nee, niets. Alle sporen die we hebben lopen dood, net zoals de sporen van die moorden. We komen gewoon echt niet verder zo, tot dat degene die Wolfs heeft weer wat van zich laat horen."

Even was Mechel stil en vouwde ze haar handen onder haar kin. "Ik denk dat het tijd is dat we de hulp van het publiek inschakelen. Ik wil op L1 een persbericht naar buiten brengen waarin we vragen of getuigen die gisterenavond dat busje hebben zien rijden, zich willen melden."

Eva knikte. "Ja, we moeten verder. Wolfs is nu al ruim 18 uur geleden verdwenen, we _moeten_ hem vinden."

Nu was het Mechels' beurt om instemmend te knikken. "We doen ons uiterste best, Eva. Ik regel dat persbericht."

 _FMFMFM_

Weer had Barry hem een tijdje alleen gelaten. Wolfs had geprobeerd of hij op een of andere manier overeind kon komen, maar hij was erachter gekomen dat Barry een extra stuk touw had vastgebonden aan het stuk touw dat zijn polsen aan elkaar bond. Het extra touw liep naar de muur een zat daar met een ingewikkeld uitziende knoop vast aan een ring in de muur. Hij keek om zich heen of hij wat scherps zag waarmee hij het touw te lijf kon gaan, maar de betonnen vloer was relatief schoon, met enkel wat gruis en stof in de hoeken.

Zelf ontsnappen zat er voorlopig niet in. Hij moest op Eva en zijn andere collega's vertrouwen. Geloven dat zij hem zouden vinden. Hij wist dat ze goed waren in hun werk, en dat ze alles op alles zouden zetten om een collega in nood te vinden. Ondanks die wetenschap kon hij er niets aan doen dat hij zich ongerust voelde. Hij wist niet precies hoeveel uren er verstreken waren sinds hij in dat busje was getrokken, maar hij dacht dat het al minstens een halve dag geleden was geweest. De schuur waar hij werd vastgehouden had geen ramen, dus hij kon niet via het daglicht nagaan hoeveel tijd er verstreken was. Hij maakte zich niet alleen zorgen om zijn eigen situatie, maar ook om Eva. Barry had wel gezegd dat hij wraak wilde nemen op hem en niet op Eva, maar wat als hij nu had besloten om wraak te nemen door Eva iets aan te doen? Hij had niet moeten reageren toen Barry over zijn partner begon, maar daar kon hij nu niets meer aan doen. Wel nam hij zich voor om niet of zo min mogelijk te reageren op Barry's toespelingen.

Toen Barry weer terug kwam had hij een mobiel in zijn handen en een grote grijns op zijn gezicht. Barry liep recht op Wolfs af en kwam gehurkt voor hem zitten. "Nou, als je gehoopt had dat je collegaatjes je hier snel zouden vinden, zou ik nog maar eens goed nadenken." Barry rommelde wat met zijn mobiel en ineens klonk een stem uit de speakers.

' _Goedemiddag, dit is het nieuws van drie uur. We beginnen met een urgente getuigenoproep van de politie Limburg-Zuid. Zij vragen iedereen die gisterenavond een zwarte Golf Transporter, dat is een zwart bestelbusje met kenteken 1-FMA-29, heeft zien rijden, zich te melden bij de politie. De politie wil graag weten waar dit busje is gezien en wie het heeft bestuurd. Mocht u iets gezien hebben, wordt u verzocht te bellen naar 0900-8844 of met Meld Misdaad Anoniem, nummer 0800-7000. Het busje en de bestuurder ervan worden gezocht in verband met de vermissing van een rechercheur, dus heeft u een zwart bestelbusje, een Golf Transporter met kenteken 1-FMA-29 gezien, laat het even weten aan de politie. Ander nieuws-'_

Nog steeds keek Barry Wolfs aan met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht. "Ze hebben geen idee waar je bent, dus voorlopig ben ik nog niet met je klaar!"

Barry was op de stoel gaan zitten waar hij Wolfs eerst in had vastgebonden. Hij speelde wat met zijn pistool en keek ondertussen naar Wolfs. De eerste paar minuten had Wolfs terug gestaard, maar toen hij doorhad dat Barry hem wilde intimideren had hij besloten om Barry geen aandacht meer te schenken en zijn blik ergens anders op te richten. Nu staarde hij voor zich uit, in gedachten verzonken. Het duurde allemaal te lang. Hij was hier al veel te lang. Nadat Barry hem dat nieuwsbericht had laten horen wist Wolfs het zeker; zijn collega's hadden geen idee waar hij was. Hij moest proberen om zelf te ontsnappen, nu hij dat fysiek nog kon. Barry had tot nu toe enkel zijn gezicht toegetakeld, maar Wolfs voelde dat hij langzaamaan zwak werd van de honger. Hij had nu al bijna een dag niets gegeten en het zou niet lang gaan duren voordat hij daar echt last van zou krijgen. Voordat hij verder na kon denken over een mogelijke ontsnapping, doorbrak de stem van Barry zijn gedachten.

"Ik wil dat je me alles vertelt. Hoe ken jij mijn broertje?"

Barry klonk kalm terwijl hij sprak, maar Wolfs twijfelde even of en hoe hij moest reageren. "Weet je dat zeker? De laatste keer dat we het over je broertje hadden sloeg je me buiten westen…" Wolfs besloot om zijn twijfel maar gewoon te uiten.

"Ja, ik wil weten wat er gebeurd is."

"Ik dacht dat je dat al zo goed wist," zodra Wolfs die zin uitsprak, wist hij al dat hij een fout maakte maar toch kon hij zichzelf niet inhouden. Barry kwam direct overeind en liep snel op hem af en voordat Wolfs ook maar kon reageren voelde hij hoe de stalen neus van Barry's werkschoen zich in zijn buik boorde. Even kon Wolfs zich op niets anders dan de pijn concentreren, maar toen die weer langzaam wegebde zag hij dat Barry weer op de stoel was gaan zitten.

"Kom, ik wil weten wat er precies gebeurd is," zei Barry weer, op dezelfde rustige toon als waar hij Wolfs eerst mee had aangesproken.

Wolfs besloot dat hij Barry het beste zo kalm kon houden, dus begon hij te vertellen. "We hadden een zaak van een vechtpartij op een middelbare school waarbij messen waren getrokken. Loretta was een van de meiden die aan het vechten waren. In het ziekenhuis zag haar dokter tekenen van mishandeling, dus zijn we dat verder gaan onderzoeken. Zo kwamen we bij Robbie, hij was het vriendje van Loretta en daarom was hij verdachte." Even pauzeerde Wolfs, bang dat Barry nu weer boos zou worden, maar toen Barry niet reageerde ging hij verder. "We dachten dat we de zaak rond hadden; Loretta zou aangifte doen tegen Robbie, maar toen ze de volgende ochtend op het bureau kwam zei ze ineens dat ik haar zou hebben verkracht."

Weer stopte Wolfs even in zijn verhaal, maar nu omdat hij het zelf moeilijk vond om dit te vertellen. Wat Daan de Vos hem allemaal had aangedaan had diepe sporen achtergelaten, ook de twijfel die hij in de ogen van sommige collega's had gezien na de aangifte van Loretta. "Ik ben verhaal gaan halen bij Robbie, dacht dat hij Loretta had aangezet om aangifte tegen mij te doen. Ik wilde dat hij haar zou zeggen dat ze die aanklacht in moest trekken. Ik heb hem bedreigd, ik wilde dat hij wist dat ik serieus was, dus ik heb de muur achter hem wat klappen gegeven. Toen ik wegging leefde Robbie nog. Maar die avond werd ik ineens gearresteerd voor zijn dood." Wolfs zuchtte, hij was niet trots op wat hij had gedaan.

"Later hebben ze een getuige gevonden die kon bevestigen dat Robbie nog leefde toen ik bij hem wegging. Toen ben ik op zoek gegaan naar Loretta, want van die verkrachting werd ik wel nog steeds verdacht. Ik wist dat degene die Loretta aan had gezet tot die valse aangifte, ook achter de moord op Robbie zat. Die persoon bleek dus Daan de Vos te zijn."

Barry bleef even stil, toen stond hij op en liep weer naar Wolfs toe. "Waarom is Daan de Vos tijdens zijn hoger beroep vrijgesproken voor de moord op Robbie?"

"Ik was de belangrijkste getuige, maar ik was tijdens dat hoger beroep bezig met een undercoverzaak. Voor die zaak moest iedereen denken dat ik een overloper was, dat ik corrupt was. Ik wist niet eens dat Daan de Vos in hoger beroep was gegaan, maar omdat ik toen dus als corrupt werd gezien werd mijn eerdere getuigenis in twijfel getrokken. Later werd me verteld dat dat er toe heeft geleid dat De Vos vrijgesproken werd voor de moord op Robbie en Loretta."

"Dus De Vos heeft mijn broertje gebruikt om wraak op jou te nemen. En vervolgens zorgt jouw undercoverzaak ervoor dat de moordenaar van mijn broertje wordt vrijgesproken." Barry ijsbeerde heen en weer. "Ik moet nadenken, jij moet gaan slapen." Wolfs kreeg geen tijd om te interpreteren wat dat voor hem zou kunnen betekenen. Het laatste wat hij zag was dat de schoen van Barry hard op zijn hoofd af kwam.

 _FMFMFM_

Eva zat achter haar bureau op het politiebureau en voelde haar frustratie met het uur toenemen. Ze hadden he-le-maal niets. Geen enkele aanwijzing over wie Wolfs had ontvoerd of waar hij vast werd gehouden. Mechels had aan het begin van de middag een persbericht naar buiten gebracht, maar dat had nog niet tot bruikbare tips geleid. Inmiddels was het alweer 24 uur geleden dat Wolfs ontvoerd was, en ze maakte zich zorgen om hem. Af en toe kon ze niet voorkomen dat die zorgen haar afleidden van haar werk, maar ondertussen wist ze ook echt niet meer hoe ze verder moest. Met een zucht van frustratie liet ze zichzelf onderuit zakken in haar bureaustoel en rustte ze haar hoofd op de leuning van de stoel. Minutenlang staarde ze in gedachten verzonken naar het plafond, totdat een hand op haar schouder haar terug naar de kantoortuin bracht.

"Eva, ga toch naar huis. Je kunt hier nu toch even niets doen, dan kun je net zo goed thuis, in je eigen omgeving, niets doen," zei Marion zachtjes.

"Ik weet het niet Marion… Stel dat er straks ineens een goede tip binnenkomt…"

"Dan ben jij de eerste die dat hoort. We zullen je heus wel op de hoogte houden hoor," glimlachte Marion naar Eva.

Even was Eva stil, maar toen besloot ze toch aan Marion te vertellen waarom ze liever niet naar huis ging. "Ik wil niet alleen naar De Ponti…"

Gelijk voelde Eva dat Marion haar arm om haar schouder sloeg. "Ach meisje toch. Dan kom je toch met mij mee naar huis!"

Nu was het Eva die Marion met een kleine glimlach aankeek. "Meen je dat echt?"

Toen Marion knikte slaakte Eva opnieuw een zucht, maar deze keer van opluchting. "Dankjewel."

 _FMFMFM_

Na de trap tegen zijn hoofd was Wolfs een tijd lang bewusteloos geweest. Hij kon zich vaag herinneren dat hij af en toe even bij gekomen was, maar waarschijnlijk was hij daarna ook weer buiten westen geraakt want verder wist hij niets meer. Nu hij langere tijd wakker kon blijven en Barry nergens te bekennen was, probeerde hij of hij de touwen om zijn pols los kon maken. Tot nu toe had dat er enkel toe geleid dat het touw nog strakker in zijn huid sneed en schaafplekken veroorzaakte. Aan de ene kant was hij blij dat hij niet meer met zijn eigen handboeien vastzat in de stoel, maar ondertussen lag hij alweer zo lang op de grond dat hij de kou van de vloer tot in zijn botten voelde.

Hij prutste wat met de touwen, en als hij dat zat was probeerde hij wat te slapen. Zo bracht hij de tijd vol. Hij had geen idee hoe laat het was of hoeveel tijd er verstreken was nadat Barry was weggegaan, maar hij had het idee dat er wel een aantal uur voorbij was gegaan. Hij dacht dat Barry elk moment terug kon komen, maar hoe meer tijd er voorbij ging, hoe meer hij daaraan ging twijfelen. Wat als Barry niet terug zou komen? Uit het nieuwsbericht dat Barry hem had laten horen bleek wel dat zijn collega's geen enkel idee hadden waar hij was, en tenzij er een goede getuige naar voren was gekomen, wisten ze waarschijnlijk nog steeds niets.

Wolfs was net weer even in slaap gedommeld toen hij opgeschrikt werd door de deur die opengesmeten werd. Even werd het silhouet van Barry verlicht door de ochtendzon achter hem, daarna kwam de man snel op hem afgelopen. Wolfs kromp instinctief wat ineen toen de man veel te dicht bij hem kwam staan.

Barry keek Wolfs een tijdje recht in de ogen voordat hij begon te praten. "Ik weet wat ik ga doen. Ik ga niet weer terug naar de gevangenis voor moord." Barry verhief zijn stem, "Maar jij gaat wel boeten voor de dood van mijn broertje, klootzak!"

Wolfs probeerde zich schrap te zetten, maar hij kon niets doen toen Barry's voet weer op hem af kwam en zich in zijn buik begroef. Keer op keer. De ene keer landde de trap laag en in zijn schaamstreek, de andere keer weer wat hoger en in zijn ribben. Binnen enkele tellen deed alles zeer, maar Wolfs schreeuwde het pas uit toen hij voelde hoe een van zijn ribben het onder de stalen neus van Barry's schoen begaf. Daarna lukte het hem niet om nog meer kreten van pijn binnen te houden, totdat Barry zijn focus verschoof naar zijn hoofd. Hij voelde dat een paar trappen hard aankwamen en hem deden bloeden, maar binnen enkele seconden was hij weer buiten westen. Hij voelde niet hoe Barry hem nog een paar harde trappen gaf, totdat hij ook doorhad dat Wolfs bewusteloos was. Met een laatste minachtende blik spuugde Barry op het lichaam van Wolfs en draaide hij zich weer om en verliet de schuur.

 _FMFMFM_

Eva werd gedesoriënteerd wakker, ze had geen idee waar ze was en ze herkende de kamer waar ze in lag ook niet. Toen ze in de verte een vrouwenstem zachtjes hoorde meezingen met de radio realiseerde ze zich weer waar ze was, en bij wie. Ze had het aanbod van Marion aangenomen en was bij haar blijven slapen. Gisterenavond hadden ze samen Chinees gegeten en daarna was Eva zo moe geweest dat ze direct was gaan slapen. Eva keek op haar mobiel en was verbaasd toen ze zag dat het al half elf was geweest. Kennelijk had ze haar slaap nodig gehad, maar nu ze goed wakker was voelde ze gelijk een gevoel van haast en onrust opkomen. Ze moest weer naar het bureau om aan het werk te gaan, ze moest Wolfs vinden. Snel liep ze naar de badkamer en sprong ze onder de douche. Toen ze even later met natte haren naar beneden liep had Marion al een ontbijt voor haar klaar gezet. Eva keek haar dankbaar aan. "Je bent een schat Marion."

Marion lachte terug. "Tja, toen je om een uur of negen nog niet wakker was heb ik Mechels maar gebeld. We begrepen allebei wel dat jij je slaap nodig had, dus jij en ik hebben allebei de ochtend vrij gekregen. Ik wilde je net wakker gaan maken toen ik de douche hoorde."

"Dank je. Ik eet dit even snel op en dan wil ik zo snel mogelijk weer naar het bureau. Wolfs is nu al ruim anderhalve dag weg…" Bij die gedachte kon Eva niet voorkomen dat ze tranen in haar ogen voelde opkomen. Marion zag het en sloeg een arm om haar heen. "Ach meisje. We gaan hem vinden hoor. En Wolfs is een taaie, dat heeft hij al bewezen toen die Gabriel hem vast hield. Toen heb jij hem ook gevonden, dus ik weet zeker dat het deze keer weer gaat lukken."

Even liet Eva de twijfel die ze voelde boven komen. "Ik weet het niet hoor Marion… Toen had ik tenminste aanwijzingen over waar hij mee bezig was en wie daarbij betrokken waren. Nu hebben we helemaal niets."

"Dan wordt het inderdaad hoog tijd dat we weer naar het bureau gaan. Misschien heeft die getuigenoproep ondertussen iets opgeleverd. Er moet toch iemand zijn die iets gezien heeft?"

"Dat zou je denken hè…" zuchtte Eva pessimistisch.

Rond een uur of één liepen Marion en Eva samen het bureau in. Marion liep direct naar Romeo toe en Eva besloot om even bij Mechels binnen te lopen. "Heeft die getuigenoproep al iets opgeleverd?" vroeg ze zodra ze het kantoor binnenliep.

"Helaas, nog niets concreets. Ik heb vanochtend wel met de persvoorlichter overleg gehad. Als om twee uur nog geen bruikbare tip is binnengekomen willen we een nieuw persbericht naar buiten brengen over de ontvoering van Wolfs, waarbij we wederom vragen of getuigen zich willen melden. Bij het vorige persbericht hebben we de nadruk gelegd op het busje. Toen is wel genoemd dat het te maken heeft met de vermissing van een rechercheur, maar de nadruk lag op het busje en niet op de ontvoering van Wolfs. Hopelijk zullen eventuele twijfelaars zich dan toch melden."

"Wordt Wolfs dan bij naam genoemd?" Eva wist zeker dat hij dat niet zou willen.

"Absoluut niet, we zullen zijn privacy respecteren. Maar als de pers hoort dat een rechercheur ontvoerd is zullen ze er wel bovenop duiken. Mocht dat nieuwe persbericht nodig zijn, zal ik de collega's hier inlichten om vooral niet met de pers te praten, zodat niemand per ongeluk zijn mond voorbij kan praten."

"Dat zal Wolfs fijn vinden, bedankt."

Een uur later zat Eva voor de televisie in de koffiekamer. Er waren geen bruikbare tips binnengekomen, dus had Mechels de persvoorlichter opdracht gegeven om een nieuw persbericht naar buiten te brengen. Omdat Eva niet wist wat ze anders kon doen, besloot ze om even te kijken wat het verhaal precies geworden was. Ze had de regionale nieuwszender opgezocht en was tevreden om te zien dat het eerste item al over Wolfs ging.

' _Goedemiddag dames en heren. Wij beginnen deze nieuwsuitzending met een urgente getuigenoproep van de politie Limburg-Zuid in verband met de ontvoering van een rechercheur. Eergisteren is een mannelijke rechercheur een zwarte Volkswagen Golf Transporter ingetrokken, met kenteken 1-FMA-29.'_ Een soortgelijk busje kwam in beeld. _'Als u dit busje heeft zien rijden, wordt u verzocht om te bellen naar 0900-8844 of met Meld Misdaad Anoniem, nummer 0800-0700. Deze nummers staan nu onder in beeld. De politie is dringend op zoek naar getuigen die meer weten over waar dit busje is geweest en wie het heeft bestuurd. Voorlopig wil de politie de identiteit van de ontvoerde rechercheur geheim houden, maar we zullen u op de hoogte houden van verdere ontwikkelingen in deze opmerkelijke zaak. Ander nieuws-'_

Eva zette de televisie weer uit. Hopelijk zou dit wel wat opleveren. Ze besloot weer terug te gaan naar haar bureau, zodat ze gelijk op de hoogte was als er een tip binnenkwam.

 _FMFMFM_

Wolfs werd maar moeizaam wakker. Zijn hele lijf deed pijn en het liefste wilde hij weer terugkeren naar zijn bewusteloze staat, want dan had hij in ieder geval geen pijn. Helaas realiseerde hij zich dat dat deze keer niet zou lukken. Daarom probeerde hij maar om zijn ogen te openen, maar alleen zijn linkeroog reageerde. Zijn rechteroog deed pijn en de huid eromheen voelde dik en gezwollen aan. Door het spleetje van zijn linkeroog zag hij dat zijn hoofd in een plasje bloed lag. Hij probeerde overeind te komen om de rest van zijn lichaam te inspecteren, maar zodra hij zijn spieren aanspande voelde hij hoe alles nog meer pijn ging doen. Met een kreun zakte hij weer terug naar beneden. "Fuck," mompelde hij.

 _FMFMFM_

Toen Eva 's avonds na weer een vruchteloze dag op het bureau samen met Marion naar de auto wilde lopen moesten ze zich een weg banen door een groepje journalisten dat voor het gebouw stond te wachten. Zodra Eva en Marion naar buiten stapten kregen ze allerlei vragen naar hun hoofd geslingerd. "Is er al meer bekend?" "Kent u de rechercheur die ontvoerd is?" "Leeft hij nog?" "Is er contact met de ontvoerder?"

Terwijl Eva zich stoïcijns een weg naar de auto bleef banen beantwoorde Marion alle vragen met het welbekende en door de persvoorlichters geliefde 'geen commentaar'. Eenmaal in de auto moest Eva even haar frustratie kwijt. "Jezus zeg, die zijn ook alleen uit op sensatie! Zij weten toch ook wel dat wij niets mogen zeggen over een lopend onderzoek."

"Tja, het zijn journalisten hè, die zullen altijd proberen om ergens een groot verhaal uit te maken," probeerde Marion het te relativeren.

"Nou, laat ze dat dan lekker over een ander onderwerp doen, niet over de ontvoering van mijn partner!"

Marion kon daar alleen maar mee instemmen. Samen reden ze naar het appartement van Marion, waar Marion even snel wat restjes van de Chinees van de dag daarvoor opwarmde. Toen Marion zag dat Eva niet veel at besloot ze eerst om daar niets van te zeggen, maar net toen ze Eva toch wilde aanmoedigen om tenminste een paar happen te eten begon Eva uit zichzelf over wat haar dwars zat.

"Zou Wolfs wat te eten krijgen?" vroeg Eva met een klein stemmetje. Marion wist niet wat ze kon zeggen om Eva gerust te stellen, dus ging ze naast haar zitten en sloeg een arm om haar heen. "Ach Eef toch…" Marion kon geen antwoord geven, zelf wist ze het ook niet. Ook zij maakte zich zorgen om Wolfs, maar ze kon zich alleen maar voorstellen hoe Eva zich moest voelen.

"Ik voel me gewoon schuldig dat ik hier Chinees zit te eten, terwijl hij…" Eva kon haar zin niet afmaken. Ze voelde de tranen opkomen en verborg haar gezicht in haar handen.

 _FMFMFM_

Een tijd lang was Wolfs wisselend bewusteloos of net bij, maar hij kreeg er weinig van mee. Hij wist dat het al een aantal uur geleden was dat Barry hem zo achtergelaten had. Elke keer als hij wakker was wilde hij proberen om, op wat voor manier dan ook, weg te komen uit de schuur maar elke keer zakte hij weer weg voordat hij een plan kon bedenken of in actie kon komen. Als hij weer wakker werd baalde hij daarvan en werd hij gefrustreerd, maar hij kon er weinig aan doen. Hij wist dat zijn lichaam dit nu nodig had om wat te herstellen. Maar hij wist ook dat hij weg moest zien te komen. Hij wist niet zeker of Barry wel weer terug zou komen, en hij dacht dat het ondertussen alweer minstens een dag geleden was dat hij wat had gedronken. Ook voelde hij zich zwak van de honger, maar dat was nog niet zo dringend. Een gezonde volwassenen kon wel een paar weken zonder eten. Bij de gedachte aan eten kreeg hij echter steeds meer honger, dus besloot hij om zich te concentreren op zijn ontsnapping. Als hij met zijn rug naar de muur kon zitten, kon hij proberen om het touw dat aan een ring in de muur zat los te krijgen. Als dat lukte, kon hij hier eindelijk weg. Met dat plan in gedachten probeerde hij overeind te komen.

 _FMFMFM_

De volgende ochtend waren Marion en Eva alweer vroeg op het bureau. Net zoals de dag daarvoor liep Eva gelijk naar Mechels toe om te vragen of er al een bruikbare tip binnen was gekomen, maar weer moest Mechels haar teleurstellen.

"Het spijt me Eva, maar het ziet er niet goed uit." Mechels was niet iemand die om de waarheid heen draaide, en hoewel Eva dat meestal wel kon waarderen vond ze het nu lastig om te horen. Mechels zag dat haar woorden hard aankwamen, en probeerde Eva gerust te stellen. "Dat het lastig is betekent natuurlijk niet dat we het opgeven. We blijven met man en macht naar Wolfs zoeken, daar kun je op vertrouwen. Kom, aan het werk. We kunnen iedereen gebruiken!"

Het was 's middags net na één en Eva zat net met moeite een broodje naar binnen te werken, toen Marion met een jonge en duidelijk zwangere vrouw naar haar toe kwam lopen. "Samantha, dit is Eva van Dongen," stelde Marion haar voor. "Ik denk dat Eva heel graag wil horen wat je mij net verteld hebt," zei Marion met een grote grijns op haar gezicht.

De vrouw keek wat onzeker om zich heen, maar focuste zich toen op Eva. "Ik denk dat mijn vriend wat met die ontvoering van die rechercheur te maken heeft."

Eva sprong bijna van haar stoel af. Het liefst wilde ze de vrouw direct allerlei vragen stellen, maar net op tijd herinnerde ze zich dat het wel zo beleefd was om de vrouw naar een gesprekskamer te begeleiden. Toen ze allemaal zaten en Marion wat te drinken was gaan halen barstte Eva direct los. "Waarom denkt u dat uw vriend bij die ontvoering betrokken is?"

Even keek Samantha naar de grond. "Ik weet het niet zeker hoor, en ik hoop echt dat het niet waar is. Maar mijn dochtertje Tess zag gisteravond dat nieuwsbericht over dat busje en toen vertelde ze dat David haar een paar dagen geleden opeens in een busje van school had gehaald. Maar we hebben helemaal niet zo'n busje. Dus toen vroeg ik haar of ze het zeker wist dat het zo'n zelfde zwart busje was en ze zei van wel." Eva moest haar best doen om de vrouw te volgen, zo snel praatte ze.

"En David is uw vriend?" vroeg Eva voor de zekerheid. De vrouw knikte. "Ja, David Dekker."

"Hoe oud is Tess?"

"Zes jaar. Ik heb haar net naar school gebracht en ben toen hierheen gekomen."

"Waarom bent u niet eerder gekomen? Dit is mogelijk cruciale informatie voor ons onderzoek, en u komt er nu pas mee terwijl u zelf zegt dat Tess het u gisterenavond al verteld heeft?!" Eva kon het niet helpen dat haar stem steeds harder werd. Hoewel het nog onduidelijk was of het verhaal van Tess betrouwbaar was, was het toch de eerste mogelijke aanwijzing waar ze al een dag eerder mee aan de slag hadden kunnen gaan.

Samantha kon Eva niet aankijken terwijl ze antwoordde. "Ik wist niet of het allemaal waar is, en dat weet ik nog steeds niet. Maar als het toch op de een of andere manier met die ontvoering te maken heeft, zou ik niet met mezelf kunnen leven als ik het helemaal achter had gehouden…"

Marion was ondertussen weer binnen gekomen en zette een glas water voor de vrouw neer, waar ze dankbaar een grote slok uit nam. Ondertussen pakte Marion haar tablet erbij zodat direct kon noteren wat er gezegd werd.

Eva probeerde zichzelf te kalmeren. "Heeft u verder reden om te denken dat David iets met de ontvoering van onze collega te maken heeft?" vroeg ze op een normale toon.

Samantha schudde gelijk haar hoofd. "Nee, absoluut niet! Daarom twijfelde ik ook zo of ik wel moest vertellen."

"Heeft u zelf dat busje nog gezien?"

"Nee, ook niet. Alleen Tess heeft het gezien, toen David haar daar dus mee van school haalde. Ik heb nog gevraagd of zij dat busje later nog heeft gezien, maar dat was ook niet zo. Ze zei wel dat ze het gek vond dat David wat verder van huis parkeerde, op een parkeerpleintje in de buurt. Normaal zetten we de auto altijd voor de deur. Tess zei dat dat toen ook had gekund. Dat had ze onthouden, want ze vond het zo raar dat ze ergens hadden geparkeerd."

"Weet u welke dag dat precies was?"

"Het moet maandag geweest zijn, dat is de enige dag dat David Tess van school haalt."

Hoewel Eva eerst twijfelde aan het verhaal van Samantha, kreeg ze nu steeds meer het idee dat het misschien toch klopte. Wolfs was inderdaad op maandag ontvoerd. En het was inderdaad gek dat David het busje ergens anders had geparkeerd. Maar het waren wel allemaal heel indirecte aanwijzingen.

"Is u verder nog iets opgevallen aan David die dag?"

Samantha was even stil, maar begon toch langzaam haar hoofd te schudden. "Nee, nee, ik geloof het niet…"

"Gedroeg hij zich anders? Was hij gespannen?" Eva probeerde Samantha aan te moedigen om nog even goed na te denken.

"Nee, totaal niet."

"Wat heeft hij verder die avond nog gedaan?"

"Hij ging rond een uur of vijf weg, hij had nog wat met vrienden afgesproken. Rond tien uur 's avonds was hij weer thuis." Samantha pauzeerde even, en keek alsof ze ergens diep over nadacht. "Het viel me wel op dat zijn kleren gigantisch naar rook stonken, maar hij had met zijn vrienden gebarbecued zei hij."

Zodra Samantha begon over de kleding van David die naar rook stonk keken Marion en Eva elkaar aan. Dit was het. Dit was de doorbraak waar ze al die tijd op hadden gewacht!

Samantha zag ook dat haar laatste opmerking iets los had gemaakt. "Is dat belangrijk? Heeft David er dan echt iets mee te maken?" Haar ogen vulden zich met tranen. "Hij gaat toch niet de gevangenis in?"

"Dat hangt nu helemaal van David af. Waar kunnen we hem vinden?" Eva stond al bij de deur. Eindelijk kon ze aan de slag en zou ze Wolfs vinden!

Vanuit haar auto deed Eva telefonisch verslag aan Mechels. Ze vertelde wat Samantha haar had verteld en dat ze nu onderweg was om David op te halen. In de politieauto achter haar zaten Marion en Romeo, als versterking.

Samantha had verteld dat David bouwvakker was, en op welke bouwplaats hij nu aan het werk was. Al snel waren ze ter plaatse en wees de voorman hen naar David. Toen hij heen zag leek het er even op dat hij er vandoor wilde gaan, maar hij bedacht zich en draaide terug om. Hij vloekte even, maar liet zich zonder problemen boeien door Romeo. "David Dekker, je bent aangehouden in verband met ontvoering." Romeo las hem zijn rechten en leidde de man naar de auto. Eva was blij dat de aanhouding soepel was verlopen, nu kon ze hem direct gaan verhoren.

Zodra ze het bureau weer binnenliepen kwam Mechels naar haar toe. "Eva, goed werk! Ik neem aan dat je meneer Dekker direct wil gaan verhoren?" Mechels wachtte het antwoord van Eva niet eens af. "Ik hoef jou niet te vertellen dat het belangrijk is dat we zo snel mogelijk meer te weten komen over Wolfs. Succes."

Toen Eva even later de verhoorkamer in liep zat David al aan tafel. Romeo zat tegenover hem, klaar om notities te maken. Eva besloot direct met de deur in huis te vallen. "Waar is Wolfs?"

"Wie?"

Even dacht Eva dat de man een stom geintje maakte. "Rechercheur Floris Wolfs. De man die je ontvoerd hebt."

David bleef stil, maar Eva kon zien dat hij zenuwachtig was. Hij kon haar niet aankijken, en zijn ogen schoten schichtig heen en weer. Zijn knie bewoog op en neer en hij trommelde met zijn vingers op tafel. Omdat ook Eva de stilte niet doorbrak werd David steeds nerveuzer. Langzaamaan begon hij te zweten. Na een paar minuten barstte hij los. "Het was allemaal Barry's idee!"

 _FMFMFM_

Ondertussen was het Wolfs gelukt om overeind te komen. Hij zat nu met zijn rug naar de muur en hoewel dat comfortabeler was dan toen hij op de grond lag, was hij nog niet dichter bij een ontsnappingspoging. Als hij zat kon hij niet bij de ring waar het touw aan vast zat. Hij zou moeten staan om erbij te kunnen, maar eerst wilde hij even op krachten komen. Zijn spieren waren stijf geworden en zodra hij zich bewoog deed alles pijn. Zijn ene oog was nog steeds dichtgezwollen en deed pijn. Met elke ademhaling deden zijn ribben pijn. Zijn hoofd deed pijn, door een combinatie van de schoppen die hij had gehad en uitdrogingsverschijnselen. Zijn mond was zo ontzettend droog dat hij moeite had met slikken. Toch zag hij ook een voordeel; doordat hij nog maar zo weinig vocht in zijn lichaam had hoefde hij in ieder geval niet te plassen. Hij moest even grinniken om zijn eigen stomme gedachten. Hij gaf zichzelf vijf minuten om het rustig aan te doen, daarna zou hij proberen of hij kon staan en het touw los kon krijgen.

 _FMFMFM_

"Het was allemaal Barry's idee," herhaalde Eva. "Wie is Barry en waarom heeft hij Wolfs ontvoerd?"

Nog steeds kon David haar niet aankijken. "Barry is een vriend van mijn broer Pieter. Ze hebben elkaar in de gevangenis leren kennen. Vorige week vroeg Pieter vanuit de gevangenis ineens of ik hem een gunst wilde doen; een vriend van hem zou contact met me opnemen. Dat was Barry dus, die vertelde dat hij iemand nodig had die hem ergens heen zou rijden. Hij zou voor vervoer zorgen. Pas toen Barry die vent in het busje trok wist ik dat het fout zat, maar toen was het al te laat. Ik heb ze naar een schuur gebracht en ben gelijk teruggereden. Op de terugweg kreeg ik een berichtje dat ik de bus in de fik moest steken, anders zou de politie ons kunnen vinden. En ik moest m'n mond houden, anders zou ik ook de bak in gaan." Opeens keek David recht in de ogen van Eva. "Dat is alles wat ik heb gedaan, ik zweer het!"

"Waar heb je ze heengebracht?"

"Naar een schuur bij de Geul. Als je me een kaart geeft kan ik het aanwijzen." Zachtjes ging David verder. "Ik wil verder geen gedonder met de politie."

Eva en Romeo verlieten de verhoorkamer en liepen bijna direct tegen Mechels en Marion aan. "Romeo, zorg ervoor dat die man zo snel mogelijk een kaart te zien krijgt zodat hij ons kan laten zien waar die schuur is. Marion, Eva, jullie gaan alvast richting de Geul. Zodra we een precieze locatie weten geef ik die direct aan jullie door. Ik regel ook een Arrestatie Team," Mechels keek Eva recht in de ogen, "ik vertrouw er op dat jullie ter plekke kunnen inschatten of hun inzet nodig is. Maar in godsnaam, neem geen risico's!"

 _FMFMFM_

Wolfs was al een tijd lang bezig om overeind te komen, maar het wilde nog niet lukken. Hij zat op de grond, en het leek bijna onmogelijk om zijn benen onder zich te krijgen en zich omhoog te duwen. Elke poging ging zwaarder. Deze keer dacht hij dat het hem ging lukken, maar zodra hij zichzelf op zijn benen omhoog duwde werd het zwart voor zijn ogen. Hij viel weer naar beneden, maar kon ook zittend zijn evenwicht niet bewaren. Zijn oren suisden, hij werd plotseling ontzettend misselijk en het werd steeds zwarter voor zijn ogen. Vanuit de verte zag hij hoe de grond op hem af kwam, maar hij kon niets doen. Met een klap viel hij weer op de grond, maar daar merkte Wolfs zelf niets meer van.

 _FMFMFM_

Eva bracht de auto tot stilstand achter een paar bosjes. Vanuit die positie had ze goed zicht op de schuur waar David Barry en Wolfs naartoe had gebracht. "Eva voor Mechels, we zijn bij de schuur aangekomen, alles ziet er rustig uit," sprak ze in het microfoontje dat aan de mouw van haar jasje was bevestigd."

"Begrepen. Ik heb twee wagens ter assistentie gestuurd, zij zijn over vijf minuten ter plaatse. Het AT is er over een kwartier," reageerde Mechels direct.

Eva en Marion besloten om de schuur en de directe omgeving nog even goed te observeren, ze wilden immers niet voor verrassingen komen te staan. "Zou Wolfs hier nog wel zijn?" vroeg Marion ineens. "Wat als die Barry vervolgens ergens anders heen is gereden met Wolfs?"

"Daar komen we maar op één manier achter," reageerde Eva. Ze stapte de auto uit en liep richting de schuur, waardoor Marion geen andere keus had dan haar te volgen. Samen haastten ze zich richting de schuur, met hun wapens in de aanslag en hun oren gespitst op elk vreemd geluid. Eva voelde haar hart in haar keel kloppen. Waarschijnlijk was Wolfs hier. Hoe zou ze hem aantreffen? Leefde hij nog? Of zou ze zijn levenloze lichaam vinden? Snel probeerde ze die gedachte uit haar hoofd te zetten. Ze moest zich concentreren. Met Marion aan haar zijde liep ze naar de enige deur toe. Ze positioneerden zich allebei aan een kant van de deur en Eva hield haar hand omhoog zodat ze op haar vingers kon aftellen. Zodra Eva haar derde vinger omhoog stak trok Marion de deur open en ging Eva direct naar binnen.

In één oogopslag zag Eva Wolfs. Hij lag onderuit gezakt tegen de muur aan. Zijn handen zaten achter zijn rug vastgebonden en zijn gezicht zat onder het bloed. Zijn kleding was vuil, bebloed en gescheurd. Ook toen Eva naast hem knielde en voorzichtig zijn hoofd op haar schoot legde bewoog hij zich niet. Zou hij dan toch…? Hij kon toch niet dood zijn?! Eva haalde haar handen zachtjes door Wolfs' haren. Een traan ontsnapte uit haar ooghoek. Als hij dood was wilde ze het niet weten, wilde ze nog even doorleven in de hoop dat Wolfs nog leefde, nog bij haar was.

Marion was nu ook dichterbij gekomen. "Leeft hij nog?" vroeg ze zachtjes. Nu _moest_ Eva de waarheid onder ogen zien. Ze legde haar vingers in de nek van Wolfs en probeerde een hartslag te vinden. Even dacht ze dat het allemaal voor niets was geweest, dat ze te laat waren. Ze kon bijna niet praten door de brok in haar keel. "Ik kan geen-" Eva kon de zin niet afmaken, maar toen voelde ze ineens toch een hartslag. Heel zwak, maar aanwezig. "Hij leeft nog!" Met een betraand gezicht, maar ook met een grote glimlach keek ze Marion aan. "Hij leeft nog!" herhaalde ze. "Waar is de ambulance? Hij moet naar het ziekenhuis!"

Inmiddels waren de collega's uit de twee politiewagens die Mechels als versterking had gestuurd ook aangekomen. Een van hen beantwoordde Eva's vraag. "De ambulance komt er aan en is er over hooguit twee minuten. Ik zal ze hierheen wijzen." Ondertussen had Marion een zakmes opengeklapt en was ze bezig om de touwen om de polsen van Wolfs door te snijden.

De minuten totdat de ambulance er was leken uren te duren. Eva zat over Wolfs heen gebogen en ze kon horen hoe moeizaam zijn ademhaling klonk. Wolfs ademde zwaar, en af en toe leek hij een ademhaling over te slaan. Nog steeds hield ze haar vingers op de slagader in zijn nek, zodat ze zijn hartslag goed in de gaten kon houden. Het was de enige zekerheid die ze had en het gaf haar de bevestiging die ze nodig had. Wolfs leefde nog. Ze hadden hem op tijd gevonden. Ze zouden hem naar het ziekenhuis brengen en dan zou alles in orde komen.

Toen de ambulancebroeders naar Wolfs toekwamen had Eva dat eerst niet in de gaten, zo geconcentreerd was ze op de connectie die ze met Wolfs had. "Mevrouw, u moet nu echt even aan de kant zodat wij ons werk kunnen doen," sprak een van hen haar toe. Toen Eva niet reageerde keek hij met een hulpeloze blik naar Marion. Die liep op Eva af en pakte haar bij haar arm beet, zodat ze haar omhoog kon trekken. "Kom Eva, laat die jongens hun werk doen."

Vanaf een afstandje volgde Eva nauwlettend het werk van de ambulancebroeders. Ze kende niet alle medische termen die gebruikt werden, maar ze begreep dat de toestand van Wolfs kritiek was toen woorden als 'ernstige uitdroging' en 'shock' gebruikt werden. Wolfs kreeg een infuus aangelegd en toen een van de ambulancebroeders om zich heen keek naar iemand die een zak met vloeistof voor het infuus omhoog kon houden stond Eva direct klaar. Niet veel later werd Wolfs met behulp van een aantal andere agenten op een brancard getild. Een van de ambulancebroeders draaide zich naar Eva. "Hij is stabiel, maar zijn situatie is kritiek. Hij moet zo snel mogelijk naar het ziekenhuis. Wilt u met ons meerijden?"

Eva kon enkel knikken. Natuurlijk wilde ze mee. Ze zou Wolfs nooit meer uit het zicht verliezen.

Met gillende sirenes waren ze binnen twintig minuten naar het AZM gereden. Ondertussen was Wolfs aan allerlei apparatuur aangesloten. Toen Rob, een van de ambulancebroeders, het overhemd van Wolfs open had geknipt om de plakkertjes die nodig waren voor hartbewaking aan te kunnen sluiten, was Eva flink geschrokken. De gehele borstkas van Wolfs was bont en blauw, met nieuwe en oudere blauwe plekken. Ze meende dat ze in een van de blauwe plekken een schoenafdruk kon herkennen. "Ach, Wolfs toch…" Eva pakte de hand van Wolfs nog wat steviger beet.

Eenmaal in het ziekenhuis aangekomen reden Rob en zijn collega de brancard met daarop Wolfs een onderzoekskamer binnen. Eva wilde volgen, maar een verpleegkundige hielt haar tegen. "U kunt daar niet naar binnen mevrouw."

"Maar…" Eva wilde protesteren. Ze moest bij Wolfs blijven! Ze moest weten dat hij er boven op zou komen. De verpleegkundige onderbrak haar gedachten, "De wachtkamer is om de hoek, u kunt daar plaatsnemen. Zodra de dokter hier klaar is zal hij naar u toekomen om u te informeren over de toestand van de heer Wolfs." Resoluut sloot de vrouw de deur van de onderzoekskamer in het gezicht van Eva. Beduusd keek Eva naar de deur, maar daarna liep ze langzaam naar de wachtkamer die de verpleegkundige had aangewezen. Ze ging op een van de stoelen zitten, daar waar ze goed zicht had op de gang die leidde naar de kamer waar Wolfs was. Nu ze zat voelde ze hoe de adrenaline haar lichaam verliet. Opeens realiseerde ze zich hoe moe ze was. Ze zakte onderuit en legde haar hoofd tegen de muur. Ze probeerde om wakker te blijven, maar de afgelopen dagen eisten hun tol en langzaam sloten haar ogen zich.

Eva schrok wakker door een hand op haar schouder die haar heen en weer schudde. Verward keek ze om zich heen, tot ze Marion naast haar zag staan. "Marion, Wolfs?" in paniek vroeg Eva naar haar partner. Wist Marion iets? Maar met een geruststellende glimlach op haar gezicht schudde Marion haar hoofd. "Ze zijn nog met hem bezig."

Van de eerste schrik bekomen liet Eva haar hoofd weer tegen de muur vallen. Ze ademde een paar keer diep in en uit, toen keek ze Marion recht in de ogen. "Marion, wat als…?" ze kon haar zin niet afmaken, maar Marion wist direct wat ze wilde zeggen.

"Daar mag je nu niet aan denken Eva," sprak Marion haar op strenge toon toe. "Voorlopig is geen bericht goed bericht en zijn de artsen en verpleegkundigen nog gewoon met hem bezig, dus leeft hij nog." Op een zachtere toon ging ze verder. "Je hebt hem gevonden en hij is nu in goede handen." Marion pakte een bekertje water van een stoel. "Hier, ik heb wat te drinken voor je meegenomen, dus neem een slok. Zal ik ook wat te eten halen?"

Dankbaar nam Eva het bekertje aan. "Nee, dank je, ik heb nog even geen behoefte aan eten." Marion pakte het tweede bekertje dat ze op een stoel had gezet toen ze zag dat ze Eva wakker zou moeten maken, en ging toen naast Eva zitten. Even waren ze beiden in gedachten verzonken, maar al snel verbrak Eva de stilte. "Is die Barry al gevonden?"

Marion schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, nog niet. De technische recherche doet nog onderzoek in de schuur, maar het lijkt er op dat er geen aanwijzingen zijn over een eventuele verblijfplaats."

"Wie is die Barry eigenlijk?" Eva schoot omhoog terwijl ze praatte en begon te ijsberen. "Wat wilde hij nou met Wolfs?"

"Barry's volledige naam is Barend Cornelis Aerts, hij is de oudere broer van-" Voordat Marion haar zin af kon maken stopte Eva met ijsberen en vulde haar al aan. "- van Robbie Aearts." Marion knikte bevestigend. "Wilde hij dan wraak voor de dood van zijn broer? Maar dat is belachelijk! Wolfs heeft die jongen niets aangedaan!"

"Dat is allemaal nog niet duidelijk. Waarschijnlijk weten alleen Wolfs en Barry zelf hoe dat precies zit," reageerde Marion rustig.

"Maar die Barry is dus spoorloos verdwenen?"

"Voorlopig weten we niet waar hij is nee. Maar er is een opsporingsbevel uitgegaan, de grenzen worden in de gaten gehouden en de Belgische en Duitse collega's kijken ook naar hem uit."

Eva wist dat dat geen garantie was dat Barry ook daadwerkelijk gepakt zou worden, maar daar kon ze nu nog even niet aan denken. Wat voorlopig het belangrijkst was, was dat Wolfs veilig was. Marion leek haar gedachten te kunnen lezen. "Wolfs krijgt politiebewaking. Als die Barry zo stom is om naar het ziekenhuis te komen, pakken we hem."

Eva wilde Marion bedanken, maar opeens zag ze een oudere man in een witte jas naar hen toe lopen. Snel draaide ze zich naar de man toe, en ook Marion stond op.

"Goedemiddag, bent u hier voor Floris Wolfs?" Toen zowel Eva als Marion bevestigend antwoorden ging de man verder. "Mijn naam is Daniël Cornips, ik ben de dokter die de heer Wolfs net behandeld heeft. Gaat u even zitten, dan kunnen we zijn medische toestand bespreken."

"Hij is er slecht aan toe. Zijn lichaam heeft het erg zwaar gehad de afgelopen dagen. Hoewel de blauwe plekken er spectaculair uit zien, is het nu vooral uitdroging dat hem parten speelt. Doordat hij te weinig vocht in zijn lijf heeft is hij in shock geraakt, wat inhoudt dat er een gebrek is aan rondpompend bloed waardoor er te weinig zuurstof bij het hart, de hersenen en andere belangrijke organen komt. Zoals u waarschijnlijk wel begrijpt kan dit levensbedreigend zijn."

Eva sloeg haar hand voor haar mond. Haar hart zat in haar keel en ze kreeg bijna geen lucht meer. Het kon toch niet dat ze Wolfs nu alsnog zou verliezen?

De dokter zag dat Eva was geschrokken van zijn woorden en ging snel verder. "Gelukkig heeft u hem op tijd gevonden en heeft hij op tijd medische hulp gekregen. Hij krijgt via een infuus vocht toegediend en we ondersteunen hem met extra zuurstof en daar reageert hij goed op. Hij is jong en sterk, dus ik verwacht een volledig herstel, maar ik wil ook dat u begrijpt dat ik nooit honderd procent zekerheid kan geven." De arts keek Eva indringend aan en zij knikte met haar hoofd.

"We waren even bang dat de heer Wolfs inwendige bloedingen had door het trauma aan zijn ribben en buik, maar gelukkig was daar geen sprake van. Hij heeft naast twee gebroken ribben een aantal gekneusde ribben waar hij de komende weken wel last van zal hebben. We hebben zijn ribben ingebonden om het herstel te ondersteunen, maar verder kunnen we weinig doen om dit te behandelen. Het zal met tijd moeten genezen. Tenslotte heeft hij een hersenschudding opgelopen. De komende uren zullen we hem om het uur even wakker maken en wat standaard vragen stellen, zodat we goed in de gaten kunnen houden of er eventuele complicaties optreden."

De man keek Eva en Marion even aan. "Heeft u begrepen wat ik u net allemaal vertelt heb? Ik begrijp dat het een hoop informatie is, maar het belangrijkste is denk ik, dat het er positief uit ziet." Zowel Eva als Marion knikten opgelucht hun hoofd. "Dat is goed om te horen Dokter," reageerde Marion.

"Heeft u op dit moment nog vragen voor mij?"

"Mag ik hem zien?" vroeg Eva direct.

"Over ongeveer een kwartiertje. De heer Wolfs wordt nu overgebracht naar een verpleegafdeling zodat hij daar verder kan herstellen. Zodra hij daar geïnstalleerd is kunt u naar hem toe. Een van de verpleegkundigen zal u zo meteen naar hem toe brengen." De dokter stond op. "Mocht u op een ander moment nog meer vragen hebben, kunt u via de verpleegkundigen altijd contact met mij opnemen," met een knikje van zijn hoofd draaide hij zich om en liep weg.

Eva liet zich met een zucht weer op de stoel vallen. Met haar handen wreef ze over haar gezicht. "God, wat ben ik blij dat die dokter positief was. Ik heb echt af en toe gedacht dat ik Wolfs deze keer wel voorgoed kwijt zou zijn," zei Eva met een klein stemmetje. Marion sloeg een arm om haar heen en zo wachtten ze totdat er even later een verpleegkundige naar hen toe kwam, die hen vervolgens naar Wolfs bracht.

Voorzichtig liep Eva de kamer in. Marion volgde haar, maar bleef vervolgens in een hoek van de kamer staan. Wolfs lag in een tweepersoonskamer, maar het eerste bed in de kamer was leeg. In het tweede bed, bij het raam, lag Wolfs. Even bleef Eva staan waar ze was, maar het duwtje dat Marion haar in haar rug gaf schudde haar wakker, en met snelle pas liep ze de laatste stappen naar Wolfs toe. Het gezicht van Wolfs was schoongemaakt, waardoor de blauwe plekken en wondjes op zijn gezicht nog duidelijker naar voren kwamen. Toch zag het er minder gruwelijk uit dan in de schuur doordat het bloed wel weg was. Een deel van het gezicht van Wolfs werd aan haar zicht onttrokken door het zuurstofmasker dat over zijn neus en mond lag. Wolfs zag er nog wat bleekjes uit, maar Eva was blij om te zien dat zijn borst regelmatig op en neer ging. Ze nam plaats op de stoel die naast het bed stond en pakte Wolfs hand beet. "Ik blijf bij je, rust nu eerst maar goed uit en zorg dat je beter wordt," fluisterde ze hem toe.

De rest van de dag en de daaropvolgende nacht was Eva niet van Wolfs zijn zijde geweken. Marion was nog even gebleven, maar was uiteindelijk terug gegaan naar het bureau. Na een aantal uur begonnen de verpleegkundigen er op aan te dringen dat Eva naar huis zou gaan, maar toen ze doorhadden dat Eva niet weg zou gaan, lieten ze haar met rust. Regelmatig kwam er een iemand langs om wat aan de apparaten bij Wolfs' bed te rommelen, of wat metingen bij Wolfs zelf te verrichten. Hij was er niet wakker van geworden. Eva zelf was af en toe wat ingedommeld, maar elke keer als iemand de kamer binnen kwam schoot ze overeind en was ze direct alert op eventueel gevaar. Toen de volgende ochtend de eerste zonnestralen door het raam naar binnen vielen en Eva weer wakker schrok van iemand die de kamer binnenkwam, besloot ze om deze keer maar wakker te blijven. Ze liep naar de wasbak in een hoekje van de kamer en gooide wat water in haar gezicht. Het koude water hielp om het duffe gevoel, dat ze na een rusteloze nacht had opgelopen, te doen verdwijnen.

Toen ze haar gezicht af depte met wat papieren doekjes maakte haar maag zich ineens kenbaar door luid te knorren. Ineens realiseerde ze zich dat ze de vorige dag helemaal niets meer had gegeten nadat ze Wolfs hadden gevonden. Met een twijfelende blik keek ze eerst naar Wolfs en vervolgens naar de deur. Kon ze wel weg om ergens wat te eten te halen? Wat als hij precies wakker zou worden als zij er niet was? Een karretje dat voor de deur stopte bood uitkomst. Een oudere vrouw met een dienblad in haar handen liep de kamer binnen. "Ik begreep van de verpleging dat u hier al de hele nacht ben. Eigenlijk is het beleid van het ziekenhuis om geen eten uit te delen aan bezoek, maar af en toe kunnen we wel een uitzondering maken," zei ze met een knipoog terwijl ze het dienblad op tafel zette.

Voordat Eva de vrouw kon bedanken was ze de kamer alweer uitgelopen en klonken de wielen van het karretje over de gang. Het ontbijt smaakte haar niet, maar ze at het wel op omdat ze wist dat ze het nodig had. Zodra ze de boterhammen op had waste ze haar handen en nam weer plaats naast Wolfs. Ze pakte zijn hand beet en wreef met haar duim over zijn hand. Ze wist niet hoe lang ze zo zat toen haar telefoon ineens afging. Even twijfelde Eva of ze wel op zou nemen, maar toen ze zag dat het Mechels was wist ze dat ze niet onder dit gesprek uit kon. "Met Eva."

"Dag Eva, met Frieda Mechels. Hoe is het met Wolfs?" Hoewel iedereen in het begin erg had moeten wennen aan de harde en strenge werkwijze van Mechels, kon iedereen wel direct waarderen dat ze klaar stond voor haar mensen en interesse in hen toonde.

"Hij is nog in kritieke toestand, maar de dokter heeft er wel vertrouwen in dat het goed komt," vatte Eva de situatie kort samen. Ze kon horen hoe Mechels aan de andere kant van de lijn opgelucht adem haalde.

"Gelukkig maar. Ik weet dat je nu graag bij Wolfs wil blijven, maar voor het officiële rapport heb ik wel een verklaring van je nodig over de inval in de schuur waar Wolfs gevonden is."

Eva wilde net protesteren dat ze echt niet uit het ziekenhuis weg zou gaan voordat ze absoluut zeker wist dat Wolfs aan de beterende hand was, toen Mechels onverstoorbaar verder ging. "Daarom stuur ik vanmiddag Romeo en Marion naar je toe, zodat zij je verklaring af kunnen nemen."

Dit keer was het Eva die opgelucht verder ging met het gesprek. "Is er al iets meer bekend over Barry Aerts?" vroeg ze.

"Hij heeft geen elektronische sporen achter gelaten sinds hij verdwenen is; hij heeft geen geld opgenomen en zijn mobiel is uitgeschakeld. Hij is niet gesignaleerd op een luchthaven, maar jij weet net zo goed als ik dat dat niet automatisch betekent dat hij nog in Nederland is. Voorlopig hebben we helaas nog niets," antwoordde Mechels.

Aan haar stem kon Eva horen dat het Mechels frustreerde dat Barry nergens te bekennen was. Zelf had ze natuurlijk ook liever gezien dat Barry al opgepakt was, maar haar focus lag nu bij Wolfs. Ze beëindigde het gesprek en keek weer naar hoe hij in het bed lag. Hij zag er uit alsof hij rustig lag te slapen, maar hij was te rustig. Normaal bewoog een mens tijdens zijn slaap, maar Wolfs lag nu al uren in dezelfde houding. Af en toe dacht Eva dat ze voelde hoe Wolfs zachtjes in haar hand kneep, of dat zijn oogleden bewogen, maar elke keer bleek dat ze het zich enkel inbeeldde. "Wil je alsjeblieft snel wakker worden?" vroeg Eva zachtjes terwijl ze met een hand door zijn haren wreef.

Aan het begin van de middag werd er op de deur geklopt. Eva hoopte dat het de dokter was zodat hij haar kon vertellen of het daadwerkelijk de goede kant op ging met Wolfs, maar even later liepen Marion en Romeo de kamer binnen. Romeo pakte direct zijn notitieboekje zodat hij aan de slag kon, maar Marion liep op Eva af en gaf haar een stevige knuffel. "Je ziet er vermoeid uit… Hoe is het met je?" vroeg ze toen ze Eva weer los liet.

Verrast dat iemand naar haar zelf vroeg, kon Eva niet direct antwoord geven. "Eh… Ja… Gaat wel," stamelde ze. Om de aandacht zo snel mogelijk van zichzelf af te leiden, kwam ze direct met een vraag voor Marion. "Is Barry al terecht?"

Marion schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, we hebben nog niets." Toen er een korte stilte viel besloot Romeo ter zake te komen. "Zullen we dan maar je verklaring opnemen?"

Eva deed haar verhaal en ondertussen schreef Romeo ijverig alles op. Af en toe stelde hij een vraag waarop Eva haar verhaal verder verduidelijkte. Van te voren had Eva gedacht dat ze het misschien wel moeilijk zou vinden om te vertellen over hoe ze, samen met Marion, Wolfs had gevonden. Maar zodra ze dacht aan hoe Wolfs er aan toe was geweest, hoefde ze enkel naar hem te kijken en wist ze dat het nu goed was, dat hij veilig en in goede handen was.

Toen Marion en Romeo hun bezoek aan het afronden waren kwam Dokter Cornips de kamer binnen. Hij deed wat testjes bij Wolfs en bestudeerde de apparaten die aan zijn bed stonden aandachtig. Zodra hij klaar was draaide hij zich naar Eva om. "Ik begrijp van de verpleging dat de heer Wolfs nog niet wakker is geworden. Dat is op zich niet ongewoon, maar ik zou toch graag zien dat hij uit zichzelf wakker wordt zodat we wat testjes kunnen doen naar zijn hersenfuncties. Zoals ik eerder al heb gezegd verwacht ik geen problemen, maar ik wil alles uit kunnen sluiten en op tijd handelen mocht er wel iets aan de hand zijn. We gaan zijn medicatie wat veranderen zodat hij waarschijnlijk in de loop van de dag wakker zal worden."

Eva knikte en bedankte de dokter waarop hij de kamer weer verliet. "Wolfs is nog steeds niet wakker geworden?" vroeg Marion bezorgd aan Eva.

"Nee. Ik geloof dat ze hadden gedacht dat dat wel zo zou zijn, want gisteren had de dokter het nog over 'om het uur wat vragen stellen'."

Marion knikte, daar was ze zelf bij geweest. "Tja, ze zullen wel weten wat ze doen."

"Daar gaan we dan maar van uit," reageerde Eva een beetje cynisch.

Marion en Romeo vertrokken weer, en Eva ging weer op de stoel naast het bed van Wolfs zitten. "Hoor je dat, je mag nu echt wel een keer wakker worden, slaapkop," zei Eva op een plagende toon, maar ondertussen maakte ze zich wel zorgen. Stel dat Wolfs nu nog steeds niet wakker zou worden?

De rest van de middag en avond werd haar ongerustheid er niet minder op. Hoewel Wolfs langzaamaan wat meer was gaan bewegen in zijn slaap, was hij nog steeds niet wakker geworden. Eva werd er steeds onrustiger van en ijsbeerde regelmatig door de kamer. De muren van het kleine kamertje kwamen ondertussen op haar af, maar toch wilde Eva Wolfs niet te lang alleen laten. Rond een uur of zeven was ze toch even naar het restaurant van het ziekenhuis gelopen om wat te eten te halen. Deze keer was het etenskarretje helaas niet bij de kamer van Wolfs gestopt, dus Eva had nu zelf wat moeten regelen. Het broodje dat ze gehaald had at ze naast Wolfs op, er goed op lettend dat er geen kruimels op zijn bed terecht kwamen omdat ze wist dat hij daar een hekel aan had. Ze besloot om nog even een beetje televisie te kijken, maar al snel werden haar ogen zwaar en daarom zette ze de televisie maar weer uit. Ze zakte onderuit op de stoel en sloot haar ogen met de bedoeling om deze nacht wat meer te slapen dan de nacht daarvoor.

Het leek of ze nog maar even haar ogen had gesloten toen ze net buiten de deur een doffe klap hoorde, maar toen ze even vluchtig op haar horloge keek zag ze dat het alweer twee uur 's nachts was geweest. Snel keek ze even of Wolfs al wakker was, maar hij lag nog steeds rustig en met zijn ogen dicht in bed. Even twijfelde Eva of ze zich het geluid had ingebeeld, maar al snel besloot ze om toch maar even op de gang te gaan kijken, anders kon ze toch niet terug in slaap komen. Voorzichtig liep ze naar de openstaande deur toe. Eerst keek ze naar rechts, waar een stoel stond waar een collega in uniform op zou moeten zitten. Toen Eva zag dat de man weg was begonnen alle alarmbellen in haar hoofd te rinkelen, maar zodra ze verder de gang in stapte om te kijken of ze de collega ergens kon bekennen, voelde ze een hard klap op haar achterhoofd. De wereld werd zwart voor haar ogen en het enige dat ze nog merkte was dat een hand haar hard de kamer van Wolfs weer in trok, daarna verloor ze het bewustzijn.

 _FMFMFM_

Toen Eva bij kwam dacht ze even dat ze in slaap gevallen was, maar al snel herinnerde haar pijnlijk bonzende hoofd haar aan wat er was gebeurd. Verschrikt keek ze op vanuit haar positie op de grond in een hoek van de kamer en probeerde ze er achter te komen wat er aan de hand was, maar alles was wazig. Langzaamaan werd haar zicht wat scherper en zag ze hoe Barry op een afstandje naast het bed van Wolfs stond. Hij hield zijn armen langs zijn lichaam, maar Eva zag dat hij in een van zijn handen een wapen vast hield. Ze wilde op staan en Barry bij Wolfs vandaan trekken, maar zodra ze haar lichaam bewoog realiseerde ze zich dat ze met handboeien aan een pijpleiding van een radiator was vast geketend. Waarschijnlijk had Barry haar eigen handboeien gebruikt.

Eva zag hoe Barry een tijd lang simpelweg naar Wolfs keek. Ze had geen idee hoe lang hij al zo stond, maar ze besloot om hem niet te storen zo lang hij Wolfs niets deed. Met één oog hield ze Barry in de gaten, terwijl ze ondertussen zo onopvallend mogelijk probeerde om bij haar telefoon te komen die in een van de zakken van haar jasje hoorde te zitten. Ze wrong zich in allerlei bochten en zelfs toen ze bijna zeker wist dat Barry haar bewegingen wel opgemerkt moest hebben, had de man zijn aandacht nog steeds op Wolfs gericht. Hij leek geen oog te hebben voor de rest van zijn omgeving. Toen ze eindelijk met een van haar handen bij haar jaszak kon, bleek haar telefoon daar niet in te zitten. Binnensmonds vloekend keek ze om zich heen of ze hem was verloren, maar toen zag ze dat haar mobiel op het nachtkastje van Wolfs lag, daar waar ze hem een aantal uur eerder neer had gelegd.

Opeens liep Barry de laatste meter naar het bed en zette hij het wapen op Wolfs hoofd. Geschrokken hield Eva haar adem in. Zou Barry Wolfs nu doodschieten? Zou ze getuige zijn van zijn dood, terwijl ze hulpeloos vast zat aan een stomme radiator? Het maakte haar niet meer uit of Barry haar opmerkte, met al haar macht probeerde ze los te komen. Ze trok en duwde aan de handboeien en de pijpleiding, maar het had geen zin. Uit pure onmacht schreeuwde ze het uit, maar Barry leek het niet te horen. Net zo plots als Barry het wapen tegen Wolfs zijn hoofd had gezet, haalde Barry het opeens weer weg en legde het op het bed neer. Eva zag hoe zijn lippen bewogen, maar ze kon niet verstaan wat hij zei. Het maakte haar niet uit ook, zo lang dat wapen maar niet meer op Wolfs gericht was. Even kon ze opgelucht adem halen, maar toen ze zag hoe Barry een tweede hoofdkussen van Wolfs' bed pakte en het langzaamaan tegen Wolfs' hoofd drukte, zat haar hart weer in haar keel. "Nee!" Ze schreeuwde het uit. Deze keer keek Barry heel even haar kant op, maar daarna drukte hij het kussen nog harder tegen Wolfs aan.

Seconden leken uren te duren voor Eva. Machteloos keek ze toe hoe Barry Wolfs verstikte. Ze was zo gefocust op Barry en het kussen, dat de knal die plotseling door de kamer echode haar hart deed overslaan. Ze zag hoe Barry in elkaar zakte en op de grond viel, maar ze snapte niet wat er was gebeurd, totdat ze het wapen dat Barry op bed had gelegd ineens losjes in de hand van Wolfs zag liggen. Het hoofdkussen lag nog op Wolfs zijn gezicht, maar ze zag zijn hoofd een paar keer heen en weer schudden zodat het van zijn gezicht gleed.

"Wolfs?" Eva probeerde zijn aandacht te trekken, maar haar partner staarde naar het plafond en leek haar niet te horen.

"Wolfs!" Harder deze keer, maar nu draaide Wolfs zijn gezicht wel naar haar toe. Hij keek haar wat versuft aan. "Eva?"

"Wolfs! Ben je okee?"

Ze zag aan zijn gezicht dat hij er nog niet helemaal bij was. Wolfs keek zoekend in het rond, maar vond kennelijk niet wat hij zocht en keek weer naar haar. "Wat…?" Hij maakte zijn zin niet af, maar dat was ook niet nodig toen opeens een verpleegkundige de kamer binnen kwam gesneld. "We hoorden een harde knal, is alles hier in orde?" Pas toen ze al gesproken had keek de vrouw eens goed de kamer rond en zag ze Eva geboeid op de grond zitten, Barry op de grond liggen en Wolfs versuft op bed liggen. De ogen van de verpleegkundige werden groot en ze zette een paar stappen achter uit. "Ik… Ik ga even iemand halen…" stamelde de vrouw en ze rende de kamer weer uit.

Even later kwam ze weer terug met een aantal verpleegkundigen, wat mensen van de ziekenhuisbeveiliging en een dokter. Snel werd Eva uit haar benarde positie bevrijd. Barry werd even kort onderzocht en daarna door de verpleegkundigen op een bed getild en de kamer uitgereden, en de dokter keek Wolfs na. Eva lichtte ondertussen de beveiligers in over wat er was gebeurd en gaf hen de opdracht om op zoek te gaan naar de geüniformeerde agent die in de gang de wacht had gehouden. Daarna belde ze het bureau om haar collega's van alles op de hoogte te brengen. Ondertussen hield ze Wolfs nauwlettend in de gaten. Ze had niet gedacht dat Barry zo brutaal zou zijn om Wolfs, in de aanwezigheid van een collega, in het ziekenhuis aan te vallen, maar toch was dat gebeurd. Op de plek waar Wolfs veilig had moeten zijn en in alle rust had moeten kunnen herstellen, werd hij bijna gedood. Eva kon er met haar hoofd niet goed bij, en ze zag aan Wolfs dat hij ook moeite had om alles te verwerken.

Toen een tijd later de rust weer terugkeerde in de kamer nam Eva weer plaats op de stoel naast het bed. Even leek het alsof er niets veranderd was ten opzichte van een paar uur eerder, maar deze keer was Wolfs gelukkig wel wakker. "Wat zei de dokter?" vroeg Eva aan hem. Ze had niet alles meegekregen van wat de dokter die Wolfs had onderzocht had gezegd.

"Dat het allemaal met wat tijd wel weer in orde komt," reageerde Wolfs. Een tijd lang keken Eva en Wolfs elkaar diep in de ogen, maar hun moment werd verbroken toen Marion de kamer binnen kwam. "Wolfs, wat goed om te zien dat je weer wakker bent," begroette ze hen, met een knikje naar Eva. "Ik blijf niet lang, maar ik wilde jullie even laten weten dat Barry op de operatietafel overleden is. Van hem zullen jullie geen last meer hebben. Danny, de collega die in de gang de wacht hield, is bewusteloos in een voorraadkast gevonden, maar hij komt er ook wel weer bovenop." Marion hield haar woord en kort daarna vertrok ze weer.

"Wanneer werd je nou wakker?" vroeg Eva aan Wolfs. De vraag brandde al langer op haar tong.

Wolfs was even stil. "Toen hij dat wapen op mijn hoofd zette voelde ik dat, maar ik was nog niet echt wakker geloof ik. Daarna hoorde ik ineens iemand gillen, daardoor had ik door dat er iets mis was. Dat was jij zeker?" Wolfs keek haar even vragend aan. Eva knikte en Wolfs keek tevreden dat hij het bij het rechte eind had gehad. "Ik voelde dat dat wapen van mijn hoofd werd gehaald en naast me neer werd gelegd. Toen dat kussen daarna tegen m'n hoofd werd gedrukt heb ik dat wapen gepakt en geschoten." Hij grinnikte even. "Gelukkig was het raak."

Eva lachte terug. "Gelukkig wel ja. Niet bepaald volgens de procedure hè, meneer Wolfs… Schieten zonder te zien waarop…" Met een knipoog maakte Eva duidelijk dat ze een geintje maakte. "Weet je wat mij nog dwars zit? Barry zei wat toen hij dat wapen weglegde. Ik kon het niet verstaan, weet jij misschien…?"

Wolfs kreeg een frons op zijn voorhoofd en dacht even na. "Volgens mij zei hij dat het 'te makkelijk' was."

Eva zuchtte. "Wat ben ik blij dat hij dat pistool weglegde zeg… Ik dacht echt even…" Een eenzame traan ontsnapte uit haar ooghoek. Snel wreef ze hem weg. "Sorry, het is al laat en…" Verder kwam ze niet uit haar woorden.

Wolfs bracht zijn hand naar haar hoofd en streelde door haar haar. "Dat geeft toch niet. Ik ben blij dat je hier bent." Met zijn hand bewoog hij haar hoofd naar het zijne en zelf kwam hij met een pijnlijke grimas op zijn gezicht wat omhoog. Zachtjes gaf hij haar een kus op haar wang. "Dank je wel."

Bedankt voor het lezen!


End file.
